A SEPTEMBER NIGHT
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: Pre-Movie. La historia de Estoico el Vasto, sus amigos, y el gran amor de su vida. MUY mal Summary. ¿Se animan a darle una oportunidad, por favor?
1. Día en el Ruedo

**¡hOla de nuevo! Ya sé, acabo de terminar mi historia ¡BODA! Y ya les ando fregando con esta nueva. ¡Es que estoy muy emocionada escribe y escribe cosas! xD **

**Esta idea se me ocurrió porque, entre mis historias favoritas, hay una que se llama "The Disasters of Childrening" significa "Los desastres de la crianza" (que personalmente les recomiendo) que cuenta la vida de Estoico y de Hipo antes de la película. Me quedé pensando en muchas cosas al leerla y así nació este fic. Viene siendo la vida de Estoico, la historia de él, sus amigos, su amor... todo.**

**¿Por qué tiene el apodo "el vasto"? ¿Por qué es así como padre y persona? ¿Qué cosas ha vivido para hacerse tan duro? Trataré de responder éstas y más preguntas en el fic. **

**"A September Night" significa en español "Una Noche de Septiembre"**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, porque si así fuera, habría secuela, serie televisiva, cómic y muchas más cosas de HTTYD. Así pues, me resigno escribiendo estas historias.**

* * *

><p><strong>A SEPTEMBER NIGHT<strong>

**Capitulo 1.**

**Día en el Ruedo.**

**.**

El pueblo de Berk era una tribu vikinga grande y próspera ubicada al norte de las tierras nórdicas. Entre los pasillos, las casas, la fragua, los salones y demás construcciones, sobresalía una especie de domo profundo y amplio. Era el Ruedo, corazón de la tribu y donde entrenaban los vikingos más jóvenes.

Berk era un pueblo peculiar. Los dragones abundaban y aparecían en inesperadas horas dispuestos a robar la comida que necesitaran. Era un honor y privilegio formar parte de la élite, los Cazadores de Dragones. Éstos eran vikingo fuertes y entrenados para atacar, defenderse y liberar al pueblo de la amenaza que eran esas lagartijas escupe-fuegos.

Todos los habitantes de Berk sabían lo básico de pelear y podían durar frente a un dragón el tiempo suficiente para vivir. No obstante, los Cazadores eran aquellos que sobresalían enormemente y tenían un estatus mayor a los demás. En el ruedo los jóvenes aprendices eran enseñados por maestros o vikingos veteranos.

El Nadder, con sus escamas de un curioso color violeta, estaba enfurecido. Había sido recientemente capturado en una redada el día anterior y lanzaba fuego a diestra y siniestra en su jaula, sin que eso le ayudara a salir. Shotleg*, el viejo vikingo que estaba a cargo del ruedo, le sonrió a sus alumnos enfrente de él y colocó una mano sobre la palanca.

"¡Vamos!" gritó.

Los cinco jóvenes empuñaron sus diferentes armas y levantaron los cascos. La puerta se abrió por el impulso del molesto y joven dragón que comenzó a volar. La red de cadenas metálicas que cubrían el ruedo detuvieron su intento de fuga y el Nadder, aún en el aire, bajó su mirada. Rugió con gran fuerza creando una ventisca de aire con sus alas y bajó como bólido hacia los jóvenes.

Uno era moreno y llevaba una espada no muy grande en la mano, acompañada de un escudo gris. Saltó de un lado al otro distrayéndolo y se dispuso a esconderse en el punto ciego del Nadder. No tuvo suerte, pues el dragón lanzó una bola de fuego que fue detenida gracias al escudo, mandándolo hacia la pared y propinándole un buen golpe.

"¡Spitelout*, más atento!" le reprendió Shotleg al moreno, quien intentaba acomodarse su casco y ponerse de pie.

"Sí señor" respondió.

Una muchacha de cabello rubio trenzado detuvo el ataque del Nadder con su escudo y después se le aproximo rápidamente con un salto, pero el martillo salió disparado, rebotando en los cuernos del dragón. Encogiéndose, se escabulló por debajo de sus piernas y se ocultó tras una pared.

"Más atención, Helga*"

Helga se recargó en la pared, escudo en mano, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Sintió unos pasos a su lado y se tensó, pero se calmó cuando notó que era Spitelout.

"¿El martillo de tu padre sobrevivió?" preguntó, algo burlón.

"Eso creo."

Los dos se asomaron y vieron que su regordete compañero trataba de distraer al dragón, usando un hacha para crear ruido en el escudo. De no haber sido porque se tropezó con el martillo—que permanecía tumbado en el suelo—hubiera dado un excelente golpe final al Nadder. Esquivó fácil el ataque dragón, dando una vuelta hacia atrás, pero la distancia le impedía atacar de frente.

"Puedes mejorar, Bocón" le dijo Shotleg, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda y viendo a los muchachos analizadoramente "Pero fue bueno"

Bocón dio otro salto buscando acercarse lo suficiente para agarrar su hacha y de paso el martillo. Lo consiguió, y en esos movimientos, una mujer de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas le cubrió con su propio escudo un ataque.

"¡Ten cuidado!" le dijo, más preocupada que molesta.

"Gracias Val*" respondió Bocón "Toma"

Agarró el martillo que Bocón le tendió y usándolo dio un paso adelante. Si el Nadder estaba enfadado, recibir ese fatal golpe en su cabeza lo puso colérico. Val cayó grácil sobre sus piernas, pero apenas y alcanzó a colocar el escudo enfrente de sí cuando el Nadder le atacó. El fuego le hizo retroceder y casi le quema parte de su falda.

"Nada mal Val" felicitó el maestro.

Val se apoyó con una mano en el suelo para no caerse, el Nadder estaba enfrente de ella y amenazaba con su mirada. Comenzó a correr hacia ella. Spitelout y Helga trataron de avanzar para ayudarla, cuando el Nadder recibió un golpe fuerte, certero y práctico en el cuello. El filo del hacha derramó sangre sobre el suelo y el mareado dragón no pudo mantenerse en pie.

No obstante, el Nadder no se daba por vencido. Aún tumbado y adolorido buscó con la mirada, encontrándose con un vikingo grande, fuerte y pelirrojo. Éste se le acercó, agarrando el hacha del suelo y le dio el golpe final.

Shotleg aplaudió.

"¡Muy bien, Estoico!" se mostraba feliz "Impecable como siempre"

Estoico asintió, acercándose hacia Val que seguía inclinada en el suelo. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ella la rechazó.

"Gracias" respondió hosca.

"No hay de qué" replicó.

El maestro intervino:

"Valhallarama, a la próxima cuida más el equilibrio ¿Entendido?"

"Claro Shotleg"

"Y todos ustedes, no estuvieron nada mal, pero deben practicar más. Mañana los veré a la misma hora, les sugiero que estudien sobre los Gronkle y los Cremallerus"

Val dio la vuelta y se acercó hacia su amiga Helga, tendiéndole el martillo.

"Gracias por prestármelo"

"No hay de qué" respondió la rubia.

Sipitelout le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Helga, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó un poco y escondió la cara con su cabello.

"¡Hermano!" Spitelout volteó, momento que Helga aprovechó para salir del ruedo arrastrando a Val del brazo "Ven aquí"

Spitelout caminó con un gesto algo hastiado, hacia donde estaba su hermano mayor. Estoico. Éste le tendió la espada que se le había caído.

"Cuida más tus armas" le dijo "Vamos ¿No quieres aunque sea una cola del Nadder?"

"Desde luego"

"¿Yo no alcanzo?" preguntó Bocón.

"¡Vamos todos!"

Shotleg se apoyó en la pared mientras veía a los tres jóvenes usar sus armas para ir partiendo el cuerpo del dragón. La cabeza era derecho de Estoico, por haberlo matado. Spitelout se quedó con las aletas de la cola y Bocón con dos de sus piernas. Abundaban las escamas y empezaron a lanzárselas como si fueran rocas, empezando un nuevo juego.

"¿Les ha ido bien?" preguntó una potente y ruda voz detrás.

Shotleg asintió.

"Sí señor" respondió "Estoico mató a su segundo Nadder."

"Ese muchacho será un excelente cazador de dragones" exclamó orgulloso el hombre, con sus blancos bigotes rodeando la sonrisa en su boca "Y, espero, un buen Jefe"

"Lo será Egarto*, lo será."

Egarto Haddock era el Jefe de la Tribu de Berk. Un hombre alto, de anchos hombros y mirada siempre seria, con penetrantes ojos negros. El cabello que alguna vez fue negro ahora estaba de un color grisáceo, dejo de blanco en la barba, mientras sus tiesos músculos comenzaban a perder fuerza. Envejecía más día con día, y sabía en el fondo que le quedaba poco tiempo en este mundo. Pero estaba convencido de que dejaría Berk, su amado hogar, en buenas manos.

Era el padre de Estoico y de Spitelout. Ambos muchachos fuertes, aguerridos, de carácter. Aunque, claro está, el mayor Estoico tenía una tenacidad y porte imponente que le daba liderazgo, más allá del que un muchacho de diecisiete usualmente tiene. Spitelout, un año menor, compartía muchas cualidades con su hermano, pero secretamente era feliz sin la gran responsabilidad de ser el heredero.

Spitelout era más parecido a su madre, al menos en el carácter. La esposa de Egarto y madre de sus dos hijos era una mujer alta y robusta de nombre Ferya, que gustosa dejó las armas y su vida de guerrera para consagrarse a su familia. Sus ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y modos tranquilos siempre calmaban a sus dos hijos, pero sobre todo a Spitelout.

Aunque, físicamente hablando, Estoico tenía un parecido enorme con su madre, el carácter que heredó era el mismo que Egarto. Cosa que le formó una tensa relación padre-hijo. Pues, los dos necios hasta los huesos, siempre querían tener la razón.

"¡Estoico!" gritó Shotleg. El susodicho volteó y trotó hacia donde estaban su maestro y su padre.

"¿Sí?"

"Vete a preparar, en unas horas más será tu gran momento y debes estar descansado"

"Como diga"

Hizo un saludo a su padre y salió del Ruedo.

0o0o0o0

"Vamos Val" dijo Helga, caminando hacia las gradas del Ruedo "No puedes estar enojada con Estoico toda la vida ¡Es nuestro futuro líder!"

"¿Y eso qué?" le respondió, cruzando de brazos "No por eso debe agradarme ¿verdad? Egarto me cae en la punta del hígado y no por ello lo desobedezco"

"Amiga, no debes ser orgullosa"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy?"

"Tú y yo sabemos que estas enojada con Estoico porque te ganó en el entrenamiento"

Valhallarama no hizo ningún gesto de afirmación, pero tampoco de negación.

Helga bufó y decidió rendirse. Ella era terca, pero sabía aceptar cuando no tenía la razón. Ella era rubia y siempre se recogía el cabello en una trenza que caía por su espalda hasta la cintura. Sus ojos azules eran oscuros, y contrastaban con la blusa azul marino y la falda café que siempre llevaba. No era la mejor de las guerreras, pero tampoco era tan mala. En el fondo, Helga sentía más atracción hacia la sanación y ahora que el entrenamiento había terminado pensaba hacerse curandera.

Era la mejor amiga de Val desde que ambas eran niñas. Y se compartían todo tipo de secretos. Juntas entraron a la escuela y se ayudaron mutuamente para aprender las runas, los cánticos religiosos y los nueve mundos. Entraron al lado de la otra al Ruedo con sus respectivas armas y entrenaron por las tardes en el bosque. Ahora, de pie, veían el Ruedo vacío y esperaban ansiosas el enfrentamiento.

Val era la más bonita y ruda de las jóvenes vikingas. Tenia el cabello de un color castaño con destellos rojizos, recogido en dos trenzas que enmarcaban un rostro de facciones muy exquisitas. Los ojos, de un verde intenso, parecían simular el follaje del bosque y realzaba más por la falda metálica y las prendas verdes que usualmente llevaba, de un tono esmeralda. Desde niña había entrenado y usado el martillo y hacha, soñando con ser la gran afortunada que matara a su primer Pesadilla Monstruosa frente a todo el pueblo.

Sueño que se vio frustrado cuando, en su mismo grupo de reclutamiento, se enlistó Estoico. Heredero de Berk.

Estoico, desde muy niño, había sido entrenado junto con Spitelout por su padre. Eso, sumado a los ejercicios que voluntariamente hacía y las lecciones de Shotleg le hicieron un impresionante combatiente. Val, a pesar de no tener tanta experiencia como él, era excelente. Y los dos tuvieron que pasar por una prueba en la que Estoico, por un descuido, le ganó. Y se consagró como el mejor de la clase.

Valhallarama seguía molesta y lo estaría por mucho tiempo más. Estoico era un presuntuoso de primera y si estaba ahí, era porque Helga la había casi arrastrado al Ruedo. No con la intención de ver a Estoico pelear, no. Si no con la ilusión de toparse con Spitelout.

"Si que eres patética" le dijo con tono de broma "Solo acércatele y ya ¿Es difícil?"

"Te quiero ver así cuando te llegue el enamoramiento" replicó Helga, asomándose para ver al hermano de Estoico cerca de Egarto.

"Como sea"

Egarto entonces dio la señal. Estoico entró al Ruedo, cargando un hacha y un escudo. La puerta abierta de par en par dejó salir a un Pesadilla Monstruosa, con su cuerpo entero ardiendo en llamas. Él no se movió ni un centímetro y espero a que la bestia se detuviera enfrente de él.

Y empezó.

Estoico lanzó un grito de guerra. El Pesadilla Monstruosa disparó unas llamas incandescentes que fueron repelidas por el escudo, mientras Estoico daba un salto hacia otro lado. En lo que el dragón volteaba, el puño cerrado del joven vikingo embestía la cabeza del dragón. Enfurecido, la bestia se incendió a sí mismo otra vez y trató de alcanzarlo.

Estoico usó un gran trozo de madera en donde se escondió unos segundos, saliendo de un salto hacia la cabeza del dragón. Apena éste creaba una llama, Estoico había encajado el hacha en la espalda. El rugido de la bestia resonó e hizo estremecer a los menores, mientras los mayores miraban complacidos la facilidad con la que Estoico dominaba la situación.

Tambaleándose, el dragón intentó crear más fuego pero pudo más el hacha del joven guerrero. La sangra que se derramó sobre el suelo fue mucha, y el piso tembló un poco cuando el enorme cuerpo cayó sin vida.

Estoico elevó su ensangrentada hacha y gritó con júbilo.

Sus amigos y compañeros se lanzaron sobre él y lo vitorearon. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Hasta su padre, Egarto, se mostró radiante de orgullo y alegría.

Estoico no sabía que toda esa euforia desaparecería en la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Shotleg significa, de manera literal "pierna corta" (se me ocurrió por Patapez, su nombre en inglés es Fishleg xD)<strong>

**Spitelout es el padre de Patán; no me acuerdo de dónde lo leí (un fic) donde Estoico y Spitelout son hermanos en los libros, de ahí que Patán e Hipo sean primos. Aparece en la película, casi siempre cerca de Estoico, no dice nada pero se ve igual a Patán.**

**Egarto, Shotleg y Helga son inventados. A lo largo de la serie habrá más personajes de mi invención. Valhallarama (Val) sí existe en los libros y si es la madre de Hipo. **

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren más?**

**¡Reviews!**


	2. El Compromiso

**¡Wow! Nunca pensé tener comentarios, ni menos alertas, por este fic. ¡Cómo me emocionan! :)**

**Bueno, seguro habrán notado en el capítulo anterior que fue más bien de explicación; habrá drama por tooodas partes, recordemos que por el carácter de Estoico, seguro su vida no fue nada sencilla. Este es un capítulo mu corto, pero muy importante, porque nos revelará más sobre el carácter del joven Estoico y de su padre. En fin, no les digo más.**

**Muchas gracias a Espartano y KerTenebrae por sus comentarios xD También a los lectores anónimos.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, es de DreamWorks, si fuera mío hace años que habría secuela, serie, show sobre hielo, libros, revistas y más. Solamente conformo mi imaginación con éstas historias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**El Compromiso.**

**.**

**.**

"Hijo mío" habló Egarto "Tenemos que hablar"

Sus oscuros ojos estaban completamente posados en Estoico. Él le devolvió una mirada firme, viendo de reojo que su madre bajaba la cabeza. Algo estaba pasando que él desconocía.

"Dime padre ¿De qué se trata?"

Egarto resopló por un momento y meneó la cabeza, caminando de un lado al otro en la sala. Spitelout, que estaba sentado en el sillón, vio a su padre extrañado y después a Estoico. Ninguno de los dos hermanos comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Después de que Estoico matara con honores su Pesadilla Monstruosa siguió una gran fiesta y banquete en el Comedor. Todos sus amigos lo felicitaron, tocaron música, bailaron. Y sus padres se mantuvieron sonriendo felices y orgullosos por él. este súbito cambio tenía a los hermanos confundidos ¿Acaso pasaba algo malo?

De repente, fue su madre la que se puso de pie y caminó al lado de Egarto, colocando suavemente una mano sobre su hombro.

"Anda, dile."

Y después caminó hacia la escalera.

"¿Te marchas?" dijo el patriarca."

"Ya sabes mi opinión"

Y dicho esto, subió los peldaños y se escuchó un ligero golpe de cuando cerró la puerta.

"Hijo" continuó Egarto "Es algo importante"

Le indicó que tomara asiento.

Estoico se sentó en la silla delante de su padre, viéndolo en todo momento. No pudo evitar notar los dejos de blanco en las entradas de su cabello, y las arrugas que cubrían su piel. Su padre estaba envejeciendo y día con día se podía ver más edad en esos sabios ojos ancianos.

Spitelout se debatía internamente si debía mantenerse sentado enfrente de la chimenea, o irse como su madre había hecho. Ya que su padre no dijo nada ni le indicó con la mirada alguna orden, permaneció en su lugar, viéndolos ocasionalmente de reojo y prestando absoluta atención a lo que decían.

"Hijo, eres el heredero de Berk" comenzó Egarto "Y además el mejor cazador de dragones de toda tu generación. Como sabes, hay unos problemas políticos que se vuelven importantes con respecto a la Tribu de Vrak"

Estoico asintió, indicándole que continuara.

"Como manera de mantener a raya los problemas y, además, garantizar un mejor futuro a nuestras dos tribus, he tomado una decisión importante."

"¿Y cuál es, padre?"

Egarto lo miró a los ojos.

"Te he comprometido con la heredera de Vrak"

Spitelout cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el grito, casi rugido, de su hermano. Estoico se puso de pie de un salto, mirando a su padre encolerizado. Egarto se mantenía sentado y con la mirada estricta que siempre mantenía sus hijos en sus cabales… salvo ese día.

"¿Comprometido?" repitió la palabra con sorpresa y enfado.

Era una tradición común que los padres comprometieran a sus hijos, sobre todo si éstos tenían patrimonios extensos por heredar. Pero Egarto desde que Estoico era niño le hizo la promesa de que le permitiría escoger a la mujer con la cual habría de desposarse, obviamente ésta debía cumplir cualidades básicas como esposa del Jefe. Pero nunca comprometería a sus dos hijos a la fuerza.

¡Y ahora le venía diciendo que se casaría!

"Padre ¿Con qué derecho has hecho esto?" exigió saber el hijo mayor "¡Me diste tu palabra de nunca prometerme a ninguna desconocida! ¿Acaso no eres ya un hombre de honor?"

"¡Cierra la boca, Estoico Grotesco Haddock! Soy tu padre y sé lo que es mejor para ti"

"¡No puedes comprometerme con quien se te de la gana!"

"No lo hago por ti, si no por la tribu ¿O dejarás acaso que tu pueblo sufra de una guerra que puedes detener? ¿Podrá acaso más tu orgullo que tu deber?"

Padre e hijo estaban de pie uno enfrente del otro. Spitelout se puso de pie, incómodo con silencio.

"Padre" habló por primera vez "Estoy de acuerdo con Estoico, has tomado una decisión de manera muy arbitraria"

"No te metas en estos asuntos Spitelout" le reprendió "No son tuyos"

Él asintió y miró a su hermano con apoyo. Estoico alzó su mirada.

"¿La guerra es inminente?"

"Sólo un acuerdo de ésta índole nos salvaría"

Con voz más calmada, Egarto dejó caer su mano en el hombro de su primogénito y dijo:

"No te pediría esto si no fuera necesario, hijo mío. Pero tienes un deber con tu pueblo y debes obedecer. Está primero tu nación a tu voluntad, Estoico. Piensa siempre en eso"

Estoico asintió.

"Pues que se haga."

Apretó los puños y salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Spitelout no le siguió como oteas veces. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, aquella era una noticia demasiado grande.

Y su madre no estaba, se había encerrado en su propia alcoba ¿Acaso tampoco estaría de acuerdo con esa elección de Egarto? Sea como sea, Spitelout decidió estar simplemente al margen de la situación. No le correspondía más.

Estoico caminó hacia el Gran Comedor en donde encontró a Bocón, su amigo. Los dos tomaron asiento, bebieron aguamiel mientras charlaban.

"Estoico, tú puedes escoger no casarte" le dijo Bocón "Después de todo es tu boda, no la de tu padre"

"¿Y qué si atacan Berk?" le acusó, con dejo culpa "Si puedo librar a mi gente de una batalla innecesaria, lo haré"

"No es tu deber. Egarto es el Jefe, la paz debe procurarla él, no tú."

"Soy su hijo y futuro heredero" sonó orgulloso "Será algún día mi responsabilidad."

"¡Tú lo has dicho! _será_ por el momento, disfruta que eres joven y sin responsabilidades. No cargues con más de lo que te corresponde, Estoico."

"Créeme que no quisiera… pero a fin de cuentas me corresponde gran parte del futuro de esta aldea"

"Y sigues con eso… ¡Aún no es tu deber! Además, siempre puedes abdicar. No por nada se tienen hermanos menores" sonrió, satisfecho de su broma.

"¡Esto no es un juego, Bocón!" gritó de repente. "Ser el Jefe siempre ha sido mi deber, desde que nací"

Dejó caer la cabeza con resignación en la mesa.

"No quiero casarme"

"No te cases."

"Ya te dije que no es tan fácil."

"Es tú palabra Estoico, la que vale al final"

0o0o0o0o0

Sentadas en la otra esquina del salón de Mead, dos mujeres comían de sus diferentes platos y llevaba una charla trivial. No pudieron evitar ver, por un momento, a los dos jóvenes que parecían llevar a cabo toda una discusión al fondo del salón.

"¿Qué le pasará a Estoico?" se preguntó Helga, sin dejar de ver hacia el par de amigos. El pelirrojo estaba bebiendo mucho más de lo normal y dejaba caer la cabeza con resignación, algo que en definitiva no haría de estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Val miró hacia la esquina donde Helga apuntó; se sorprendió de ver a Estoico charlando con Bocón, bebiendo a más no poder y visiblemente irritado ¿No debería estar feliz? ¡Había matado a su primer Pesadilla Monstruosa! Era oficialmente un cazador de dragones... _"como quería ser"_ pensó. De ser ella, estaría festejando y gritando por todas las calles de Berk hasta que sus padres la metieran borracha a la casa, regañándola y castigándola, sin que por eso dejara de estar feliz. Y sabía que Egarto, el Jefe, estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo ¿Por qué entonces Estoico no festejaba su triunfo?

"No sé y no me interesa" le respondió Valhallarama, comiendo un poco de pollo "Quizá se le rompió una espada y por eso anda quejándose con su amigo herrero"

"No lo sé, parecer ser algo serio…" para verlo en ese nivel de desesperación no había otra explicación.

"Helga, no te metas en problemas ajenos" le reprendió a su mejor amiga, poniéndose de pie "Mejor vámonos antes de que se haga tarde."

Pero aunque sonara indiferente, Valhallarama miró de reojo hacia donde estaban los dos hombres charlando. Sólo que ella no vio desesperación en Estoico, como Helga. Había algo en sus facciones, en sus movimientos... ¿Acaso al gran guerrero estaba deprimido? _"No es asunto mío"_ se dijo a sí misma, tratando de ignorar el asunto.

Las dos amigas caminaron charlando otras trivialidades hacia la casa de Valhallarama. Las dos vivían muy cerca una de la otra y contemplaron ensimismadas las estrellas del firmamento, pensando que, al menos una noche, sería placentero dormir sin la interrupción de reptiles voladores y escupe-fuego.

Estaban ya casi en frente de la casa cuando, a la conversación, volvió a colarse el tema de Estoico y Bocón.

"Insisto en que a Estoico le pasó algo serio"

"Tú solo buscas una excusa para acercarte a Spitelout" replicó Val "A costa de su hermano."

Helga se sonrojó completamente.

"¡No es eso!" dijo "Sabes que Estoico me agrada y se le veía angustiado."

"Como sea. No es nada que él no pueda resolver ¿No crees?"

"Quizá tengas razón."

Las dos amigas se despidieron y cada una se fue a su respectiva cada. Por más que trató de relajarse, Val se pasó buena parte de la noche pensando una sola cosa _"¿Qué le pasó al heredero de Berk?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre de Estoico, tan arraigada la responsabilidad que no puede decirle "no" al deber. Hay que tomar en cuenta que así educaban a los herederos en la época medieval, literalmente les lavaban el cerebro para que lo más importante fuera el reino y al final ellos. Pero como vemos, la madre de Estoico no está nada de acuerdo con el matrimonio acordado ¿porqué? ¿hará algo para impedirlo?<strong>

**En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a la prometida de Estoico y pues... veremos lo que les depara el destino. **

**¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! Tengo unas cuantas dudas. Verán, no sé si terminar este fic donde empieza la película, o continuarlo. Así veríamos lo que aconteció en la película desde el punto de vista de Estoico ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¡Se agradece mucho sus comentarios! **


	3. La Tribu de Vrak

**¡Holaaa! **

**Uff, he andado tan ocupada últimamente que ni tiempo de escribir tengo. Para quienes lean ¡VIDA MARTIAL! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pero tardaré algo en subir el nuevo capítulo (apenas lo empecé) Mil gracias a: Nefertari Queen, AliceCullen y Espartano por sus comentarios :)**

**Espartano: lo de la secuela y la serie y sabía, lo demás ni idea. Me da coraje que tooodo sea en USA y aquí (México) no llegue nada ¡Mugres gringos preferencistas! xD Gracias por la información.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, es de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**La Tribu de Vrak.**

**.**

Varios kilómetros al sur de Berk, en un viaje que tomaría cinco días en mar, estaba la tribu de Vrak. Ahí el clima era algo más benevolente con sus habitantes, por no mencionar que rara vez llegaban dragones al lugar.

El Jefe de Vrak se llamaba Esteban, un hombre alto, muy robusto de cabello y barba negra. Era un vikingo muy diferente de los demás. A pesar de ser buen combatiente, tenía la creencia de que los problemas no se solucionaban con golpes y guerras. Esteban creía en los acuerdos, antes de derramar sangre. Y enseñaba eso a su gente, sobre todo a sus hijos.

Viudo desde hace diez años, Esteban era un hombre consagrado a su tribu y a su familia. Un excelente padre que crio solo a sus cuatro hijos; dos varones y dos mujeres. La mayor era una mujer de dieciséis años, muy parecida a él. Tenía sus largos cabellos negros trenzados y le llegaban hasta la cintura, algo morena, con ojos azules, delgada y experta con la espada. Se llamaba Hilda*

Hilda odiaba su nombre porque no le gustaba nada las peleas. Y aunque era una gran guerrera, exactamente como su padre le gustaba más los acuerdos que las disputas. Por no mencionar que su nombre le recordaba el caos de la valquira que causó una guerra eterna.

Vrak estaba muy calmado ese día. E Hilda lo aprovechó para salir de su casa rumbo a las costas, lejos de todos. Encontró una enorme y alta piedra que escaló para sentarse en ella, donde las olas la salpicaban de vez en cuando. Calmándose con el viento y el ritmo del mar, pudo pensar mejor las cosas.

"Las nornas* deben odiarme" dijo entonces "¿Por qué me traen este destino?"

Había pequeñas piedras salpicadas sobre la roca y las cogió, de una en una, lanzándolas hacia el mar. Las veía hundirse en lo profundo, succionadas por las aguas, y se sintió identificada.

"Comprometida" aunque sonara de locos, a Hilda le gustaba hablar sola. Sentía que con eso aclaraba sus pensamientos "No puedo estar comprometida con un hombre que no conozco ¿O sí?"

Alzó su mirada al claro cielo.

"Dime Odín ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Enoje a las nornas, a ti? No quiero casarme con un extraño"

Su padre le dijo que fue el único acuerdo al que él y Egarto, Jefe de Berk, pudieron llegar. Al menos no se derramaría sangre de su gente; pero no por eso dejaba de ser un precio muy alto por mantener la paz.

Iba a unir su vida entera con un hombre que no conocía. Dejaría de ser la heredera de Vrak, para convertirse en la esposa de Estoico y viviría en Berk ¿Qué demonios haría en Berk? ¡Nunca había ido ahí! ¿Podría cuidar y velar por un pueblo desconocido, como buena esposa del Jefe que sería?

Ella amaba Vrak. Con toda la fuerza de su ser. Adoraba sus verdes prados que daban tantos frutos y verduras en las temporadas de cosecha. Le encantaba el río a pocos kilómetros del pueblo donde podía tomar un relajante baño en las mañanas. Le encantaba el mar, el puerto y la costa con suave arena donde, descalza, daba paseos en el atardecer. Las grandes casas de madera con relieves tallados. Los faros. El Comedor. El salón.

¿Qué haría sin su pueblo? ¿Sin su padre? ¿Sin sus hermanos?

¡Sus hermanos!

Cuando su madre murió, Esteban comenzó a tomar el rol de padre protector que correspondía para con sus hijos. Al Hilda crecer, ella fue ocupándose de sus hermanos menores hasta hacerse una segunda madre para ellos. Sus hermanitos eran responsabilidad directa de ella, al menos hasta que cumplieran doce y tuvieran libertad de hacer lo que quisieran. Y no por eso dejaba de estar atenta a lo que hacían, decían o necesitaban.

Sin sus hermanos ¿Cómo se divertiría? ¿Qué haría en las tardes?

"Bueno, el matrimonio trae hijos…." Se puso a pensar. Pero la idea de darle hijos a un completo extraño, que no sabía qué tipo de padre sería, le dio más pánico.

¿Y si no era un buen padre? Definitivamente no le daría un mal ejemplo a sus hijos. Ella quería lo mejor para ellos, cuando los tuviera. ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan difícil?

Realmente existía el divorcio, solo que eso podría causar más problemas políticos de lo que ya existían entre las dos tribus. Le encantaba ser vikinga, pero no por ello se cegaba ante los defectos de su gente. No le costaba nada a la gente de Berk pensar en la paz en vez de empuñar la espada para pelear ¿O si?

¡Y su gente no se quedaba atrás! Esa mañana miró horrorizada a su hermano menor coger una espada y salir a practicar a los bosques. Al preguntarle porqué lo hacía, él le respondió con coraje:

"Hay que estar preparados para todo"

¡No quería un pueblo bélico!

"Los dioses me odian" dijo en voz baja, resoplando.

Si con casarse los problemas desaparecían, pues lo haría. Era lo mínimo que le debía a su gente, por ser tan buena con ella. Su deber para con su tribu.

Bajo de la roca y caminó hacia la casa. En su alcoba, escogió unas ropas y unos cuadernos, que metió en el morral. Se vistió con la mejor armadura y colgó una daga de su cinturón. Una vez que terminó de trenzarse el cabello, salió de la casa directo al muelle.

Sus hermanos y su padre estaban ahí. Inmediatamente fue hacia los pequeños, a cada uno le dio un fuerte abrazo, besos en las mejillas y miles de consejos. Lo peor fue su hermana menor, la más pequeña, casi una niña. Por su edad fue incapaz de contener el llanto.

A Hilda le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Era una guerrera. Debía mantenerse digna.

"Calmada" le dijo "Todo saldrá bien"

"¿Y te volveré a ver?" ¡Ay, qué dolor!

"Sí" mentira "Volveré muy pronto"

Si bien le iba y llegaba a un acuerdo bueno con Estoico, podría viajar a Vrak una vez cada cinco años. Quizá más tiempo.

Su hermana sacó del bolso un collar de madera tallada. Era el mismo de su madre difunta.

"No puedo aceparlo" le dijo "Es lo único que tienes de mamá ¡No puedo llevármelo!"

Apenas iba a devolvérselo cuando la niña bajó la mirada, enrollando el listón del collar en la muñeca de Hilda.

"Quédatelo, para que no nos olvides"

No era un secreto el que Hilda, probablemente, nunca más fuera a volver.

"Los amo"

Hilda subió al bote con porte digno y miró, desde la proa, cómo su amada tribu desaparecía a lo lejos. Estaba dejando todo lo que conocía y amaba, entregándose a la incertidumbre de una tribu que no conocía.

0o0o0o0o0

La noticia de que Estoico, heredero de Berk, se casaría con la hija mayor de la tribu Vrak se difundió entre los vikingos como pan caliente. Egarto le dijo a su hijo que pronto conocería a su prometida. Ella llegaría con su padre, el Jefe de Vrak, y pasarían dos semanas de cortejo antes de contraer matrimonio.

Para Estoico las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Iba a casarse con una desconocida en menos de un mes; su mente estaba muy aturdida por esta realidad y el joven vikingo encontró consuelo en sus entrenamientos. Se la pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en el ruedo, peleando contra dragones, o entrenando en solitario cerca del bosque.

Spitelout trató varias veces de hablar con él sin conseguir nada gratificante. De igual manera, Bocón no hallaba forma de consolar a su mejor amigo. Egarto se mantenía distante y hasta se podría jurar que le importaba poco la reacción de su primogénito ante esa noticia.

Valhallarama se encontró a sí misma algo triste de saber que Estoico se casaría. En verdad, sintió lástima. No le gustaría ni por asomo estar en sus zapatos. Esa mañana era como todas las demás, agarró su martillo y lo empuñó con fuerza.

"Mamá" le dijo "Iré a entrenar un poco"

Su madre, que estaba en la cocina, asintió.

"Regresa pronto por favor, y trae una docena de peces querida"

"¡Claro!" gritó desde la puerta, saliendo muy apurada.

Era tan temprano que apenas se veía el sol y ella gustaba mucho de entrenar a esas horas, cuando hacia más frío. Val adoraba el viento helado golpeando su rostro y la sensación de escalofríos cuando llovía. Su clima favorito, por sobre todas las cosas, era cuando nevaba. Desde niña salía al patio (sobre todo cuando sus padres no la veían) para jugar con la nieve.

Esa mañana en particular hacía muchísimo frío y llevaba solo un abrigo de piel. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera regresado por un abrigo más, pero no Val. Fue subiendo el sendero hacia el bosque tarareando por lo bajo y jugando con el martillo. Los altos árboles eran verdes, frondosos, y fueron encerrándola en un claro donde ningún animal o persona podría salir herido.

Val se puso a entrenar. Lanzaba su martillo, practicaba golpes con él, saltaba, corría, se deslizaba ¡Hacia de todo! Ella podría ser la mejor si eso se proponía. Nadie más la ganaría.

Llevaba ya dos horas de arduo entrenamiento. El cabello se le pegaba en gruesos mechones al sudado rostro, mientras sus músculos tensos se tonificaban por la ropa casi empapada. A pesar de hacer tanto ejercicio, Valhallarama era algo robusta, como muchas otras mujeres (o todas) de la tribu.

Completamente alerta, con sus sentidos al máximo, escuchó un ruido extraño. Martillo en mano, se colocó en cuclillas e hizo silencio para escuchar mejor. Pronto identificó el ruido, era el viento cortándose, seguro por algo filoso ¿Una espada, a caso?

Vio una roca alta al lado de un árbol, el hueco que generaba era amplio y oscuro. Con una voltereta, se colocó en medio de éstos, inclinándose de modo que no se pudiera ver su cuerpo. Acomodó el martillo, listo para golpear. Así estuvo, viendo y escuchando, hasta que el autor de los ruidos se manifestó.

El hacha apareció en el aire directo hacia el árbol que estaba a su lado, encajándose con facilidad. No esperó a ver quién iba para recogerla. Las fuertes pisadas estaban cerca y apenas las escuchó enfrente, se le abalanzó. Un grito de guerra acompañó a su arma empuñada, mientras caía encima de un hombre y rodaban colina abajo, disputándose por ser quien dominara la situación.

Al terminar la colina, Val aprovechó el impulsó y su propio cuerpo para quedar encima del sujeto. A horcajas, de modo en que pudiera inmovilizarlo, Val alzó nuevamente su martillo cerca de la cara y fue cuando descubrió quién era.

Estoico, asombrado y sin saber del todo lo que pasaba, refunfuñó:

"¡Por todos los dioses! ¿qué te pasa, Val?"

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, alejándose. Estoico se levantó y sacudió sus ensuciados pantalones, mirándola en todo el proceso.

"Lo siento" dijo hosca "No sabía que eras tú"

Le dio la espalda, colocando el martillo en su cinturón. Comenzó a escalar la colina, Estoico iba detrás de ella.

"No sabía que entrenabas por las mañanas" le dijo él.

"Siempre lo hago, aquí mismo" llegaron al claro. El hacha seguía encajada en el árbol "A ti nunca te vi cerca de estos lugares"

Estoico agarró el mango de el hacha y jaló con fuerza, sacándola sin ningún problema. Se la echó al hombro,

"No, casi nunca entreno aquí"

"¿Y qué estás haciendo?"

"No lo sé" se encogió de hombros "Quería merodear un poco… despejarme"

Val se mordió la lengua para no decir algo imprudente. Los envolvió un incómodo silencio, nunca se habían llevado realmente bien y ahora la situación era tensa.

"Francamente" comenzó Val "No sé si felicitarte o siquiera qué decirte"

Estoico apretó los puños.

"No sé a qué te refieres"

"Bueno, si no quieres hablar de ello…"

Se contuvo bastante para no golpear el tronco. Val caminó a paso lento hacia la vereda.

"¿De qué no quiero hablar según tú, Val?"

"Olvídalo"

Estoico agarró el brazo de la mujer con algo de fuerza, deteniéndola. Ella le devolvió la mirada dura e inflexible de una vikinga orgullosa. Los ojos profundos del pelirrojo estaban fruncidos y la actitud guerrera asustaron un poco a Val, pero no tanto…

"Anda" dijo ella "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Pero él solamente le soltó el brazo con resignación.

"Eso pensé"

Valhallarama caminó hacia su casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Estoico podría ser muchas cosas, pero estaba segura de que jamás le pondría la mano encima. Eso era impensable.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hilda era una valquira del Valhalla. Su poder consistía en revivir a los muertos del campo de batalla y usaba su poder para mantener la constante lucha entre Hedin y Högni. Para más información puedo mandarles un link :)<strong>

***Nornas, en las creencias nórdicas, eran diosas menores, las tres más importantes controlaban el destino del cosmos. Urd "lo que ha ocurrido" Verdandi "lo que ocurre ahora" y Skuld "lo que deberá suceder". Vivían en las raíces del Yggdrasil (árbol de los mundos) donde tejen los tapices de los destinos; la vida de cada persona es un hilo en su telar, y la longitud de cada cuerda es la duración de la vida de dicha persona. Para más información puedo mandarles un link.**

**En fin ¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Valhallarama y Estoico ya hablaron más. Uyy... no se imaginan lo que mi diabolicamente está tramando en estos momentos... xD Las sorpresas para Estoico todavía no terminan.**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! :D**


	4. El Ataque

**¡Hola de nuevo! Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, se me hizo algo difícil por las escenas de emotividad que aquí se muestran. Pero bueno, espero que les guste y me disculpen las tardanzas.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los comentarios de: Nefertari Queen y Espartano.**

**Ker Tenebrae: No me ofende, por el contrario, me alegra que te guste mucho la historia y te tomes la molestia de darme consejos. Lo de las comas lo tendré muy en cuenta, a veces tengo esa manía... ya me ha regañado mi profesora de español. Lo de los guiones sí lo he pensado, pero realmente me gusta más las comillas, no lo sé, lo considero algo así como "mi marca" aunque quizá en otros fics futuros pueda usarlos, por la estética que mencionas. Ah, y no tienes impresiones apresuradas, de hecho era eso mismo sobre Estoico lo que quería dar a entender. Muchas gracias :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**El Ataque.**

Después de que Val se fue, Estoico se sentó en una roca a pensar. Había visto los verdes ojos de la mujer completamente posados en él, con una expresión fiera digna de una diosa. Los cabellos castaños que enmarcaban su cara le dieron un toque especial, único, y su firme voz llena de seguridad cuando le habló…

¡Oh, por los dioses! Estoico dejó esos pensamientos y siguió entrenando con su hacha. Los enormes brazos volviéndose más fuertes conforme más veces la lanzaba. Cuando el sol alcanzó el mediodía, decidió que un descanso no le vendría mal. Y lo primero sería tomar un baño.

Cerca estaba un río a donde inmediatamente caminó. Le gustaba la paz del bosque, era bueno ir de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando tu malhumor amenaza con arruinar el día de los demás. Estoico llegó al río, se desvistió y hundió en las frescas aguas, no profundas. Mientras frotaba su cuerpo con las manos, no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en Val.

Valhallarama era una de las mejores mujeres guerreras en toda la tribu de Berk y muchas veces compitió con ella en el ruedo de dragones. Desde que eran niños tuvieron ese cliché. Él tenía seis años, y ella cinco. Los dos, al mismo tiempo, quisieron agarrar una espada de juguete. Forcejaron por ella y pronto la niña le golpeó para poder quedarse con ella. Pero Estoico, aún de niño, era fuerte, y se resistió.

Ah, las cosas de la infancia. Mientras fueron creciendo pasó desapercibida para él. Val era muy marimacho para su gusto, le gustaban más mujeres como Helga, tiernas, femeninas, dulces, que si la situación ameritaba podían transformarse en fieras. Pero Val era cosa diferente, iba por la vida pensando en que todo era una batalla. Y debía de salir ganadora.

Estoico sencillamente no podía soportar la idea de que Valhallarama fuera capaz de ganarle.

Pasaron más horas. Estoico regresó a la tribu cuando estaba atardeciendo, todo seguía su curso natural. Las personas caminaban tranquilas; y él se encaminó a su casa.

Su madre estaba en la sala, tejiendo algo. Quizá un suéter.

"Hola madre" la saludó. Estoico siempre había sido muy respetuoso con su mamá, por que la quería mucho "¿Estás muy ocupada? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

"Spitelout con sus amigos" le respondió sonriendo "No en realidad. Hijo, necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente"

La señora Haddock dejó las telas de lado, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Estoico. Los dos se sentaron en el comedor, frente a frente. Ella le dio un pedazo de pan y bebida caliente, para animar la conversación.

"¿De qué quieres hablarme, madre?"

"Sobre la decisión de tu padre" dijo ella "La del compromiso"

Estoico resopló. Hasta ese momento, su madre se había mantenido al margen de los asuntos, pero era lógico que habría de intervenir en un momento o en otro. Frente a Bocón, Spitelout, Egarto y todo el demás pueblo, Estoico podía actuar como si no pasara nada. Frente a su madre, nunca.

Ferya Haddock sonrió maternalmente mientras veía que su hijo se dejaba caer en la mesa, apoyándose con los codos y esforzándose en no llorar. Después de todo, un vikingo puede mostrar desesperación, pero no la debilidad de llanto.

"No sé que hacer" admitió "No quiero casarme, pero es mi deber con mi gente"

"No Estoico" le dijo ella "Tú tienes deberes antes que con tu gente. Tienes tus propios deberes para contigo"

La miró confundido.

"¿Y eso que significa?"

"Que un Jefe infeliz difícilmente será un buen Jefe ¿No has pensado que ese matrimonio puede amargarte?

"Puede" replicó "Pero no es nada que no pueda soportar"

"Yo no estoy hablando de lo que puedes soportar" usó un tono de voz más severo "Estoy hablando de tu felicidad. Hijo, esa no se puede comprometer a nadie. Y tu padre ha hecho muy mal en esta ocasión"

"No hay mayor felicidad para un Jefe que la paz de su tribu ¿no? Eso me han dicho tú y papá"

"Si Estoico" ella agarró las manos de su hijo "Pero ser Jefe no es lo único que serás. También eres un hombre, y como hombre, debes ser feliz"

Estoico comprendía a medias las palabras de su madre. Pero recordaría el sentido de la conversación por el resto de su vida.

Un grito a lo lejos hizo que madre e hijo inmediatamente se pusieran de pie. La gente corría afuera de la casa. Asomándose por la ventana, Estoico pudo ver la silueta de un Nadder. Estaban bajo ataque.

Ferya podía ser una dulce ama de casa, pero también era una guerrera, cazaba únicamente durante las invasiones. Ella agarró un hacha grande y filosa, poniéndose el casco en su cabeza. Estoico, en cambio, cogió la espada que colgaba de la pared y un escudo; los dos se dieron las bendiciones y salieron cada quien por su lado.

El Nadder azul que Estoico había visto reposaba tranquilo en las calles, como si fuera de paseo. Había una cantidad de doce vikingos rodeándolo. Apenas vio a Estoico, el dragón se le abalanzó. El joven lo recibió con la espada y consiguió cortarle una pata. Pero el Nadder no estaba solo; pronto aparecieron dos Nadders más.

La pelea fue intensa. El vigor de la batalla causaba en Estoico una sensación increíblemente placentera, como pocas. Pronto vio a sus demás amigos peleando contra Gronckles y Cremallerus, uniéndoseles.

"¡Llegas tarde!" le dijo Bocón, que estaba batallando con un Cremallerus usando un hacha pequeña "Pensé que quizá había Pesadillas Monstruosas al otro lado del pueblo"

"No he visto ni uno" le respondió, propinándole el golpe de gracia al Gronckle.

"Entonces seguro será una noche tranquila"

Un ruido intenso y fuerte, como un chillido del viento, hizo que todos detuvieran sus peleas. Miraron al cielo buscando con desesperación algo que no encontraban. En la negruzca noche, un movimiento rápido de un ser oscuro que volaba a velocidades impresionantes los hizo encogerse.

"¡Furia nocturna!" gritó Spitelout "¡Al suelo!"

Inmediatamente todos se inclinaron colocando el escudo encima de ellos. Los Furia Nocturna, los dragones más temidos y odiados. Esos que nadie jamás había visto antes, y que conocían por el ruido que hacía al volar en el aire, y sus llamas azules.

El sonido de la explosión fue grande. Y le siguieron dos explosiones más. Una vez terminado el sonido Estoico se levantó, mirando alrededor con desesperación. Sentía que algo andaba mal, demasiado mal, y le urgía saber el qué. Sus presentimientos jamás fallaban.

Al darse la vuelta, vio un Pesadilla Monstruosa a punto de lanzarle fuego. Un martillo grande y potente hizo que se moviera. Val miró a Estoico con enfado.

"¡Reacciona!" le dijo "Estás demasiado distraído"

El dragón volvió y Val empezó a pelear contra él. Viéndola sin dificultades, Estoico se fue corriendo hacia la colina, donde los incendios crecían. Los tiros del Furia Nocturna dieron justo en las bodegas, afortunadamente vacías, pero hechas por completo de madera y estaban pasando el incendio a unas casas cercanas.

Egarto estaba comandando a unos hombres para que apagaran las llamas, y otros más evacuaban las casas que se incendiaban. En eso, vio que su madre, con nada en las manos más que una manta, entrababa a una casa completamente incendiada. El corazón la latió con fuerza, la preocupación le cerró la garganta, y la espantosa sensación de que algo saldría mal lo clavó en el suelo.

Corrió, como un poseso, corrió hacia la casa. Las llamas crecían hasta el cielo y solo la puerta con algunas ventanas estaban libres de ellas. Egarto, que no había visto a su esposa en toda la noche, le gritó a su hijo que se fuera. Pero Estoico se negó a hacerlo.

"¡Madre está allí dentro!" gritó, señalando la casa.

Y entonces, cuando Estoico estaba a dos pasos de la entrada, ocurrió.

La madera crujió con escándalo y las llamas devoraron su estructura. Los gritos de unos niños adentro de la casa hicieron que la escena se pusiera peor. El techo de paja completamente incendiada cayó, y los pilares también. En cuestión de segundos, la casa era un manojo de madera, metal y paja, amontonados y envueltos en llamas.

"¡Rápido, muévanse!"

Egarto, Estoico y otros hombres comenzaron a lanzar desesperadamente agua sobre las ruinas. Y pronto pudieron bajar el nivel de las llamas a un grado en que removieron los escombros. No estaban seguros de qué encontrar, y rezaban a todos los dioses que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Quitaron un pilar y hallaron al fin el cuerpo de Ferya. Tenía quemaduras muy serias y respiraba con dificultad, abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas una manta contra su pecho. La cobija mojada envolvía a un niño de cinco años, que salió ileso por la protección de Ferya.

Inmediatamente se la llevaron a la choza de los sanadores.

0o0o0o0o0

La tensión era muy grande. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido en el centro, cerca de la choza de los sanadores, rezando y pidiendo por su buena Ferya.

Recostada en una cama, la buena señora Haddock tenía vendajes por todas partes, unos cuantos huesos rotos, quemaduras y sangraba al toser. Los sanadores hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero al final le dijeron a Egarto que no pasaría de la noche.

El Jefe, maldiciendo, se encerró en un despacho. Spitelout sostuvo con cariño la mano de su madre y le dio la bendición, salió tan afligido que apenas dio dos pasos y cayó a tierra, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Solo Estoico se mantuvo al lado de ella, con la esperanza de ver sus ojos una vez más. Las horas fueron pasando, los sanadores seguían ahí, charlando y atendiendo a Ferya, Estoico seguía sin moverse. Estaba sentado en una incómoda silla al lado de la cama, atendiendo cualquier movimiento de su madre.

Era espantoso verla así.

De repente, Ferya se movió y abrió los ojos. Se quejó del dolor, por lo que Estoico agarró una de sus manos con cariño.

"Madre, tranquila" le dijo "Todo irá bien"

"No Estoico…" susurró, la voz ronca y apenas entendible "No…"

Iba a llorar, pero se contuvo. La voz de su madre, siempre dulce, siempre amable, era ahora tan débil y ronca. Podía sentirlo. La muerte deambulaba en esa habitación; y le dolía en el alma saberlo.

"Hijo mío… el mayor, mi querido…" Ferya pasó una de sus manos, con movimientos torpes, sobre la mejilla de Estoico. Él inmediatamente se estremeció ante la caricia, sin poder evitar el pensamiento de que quizá, fuera la última "Hazme una promesa…"

En su lecho de muerte, Ferya solo pensaba una cosa: la felicidad de su hijo mayor. No tenía miedo por Egarto; su marido era fuerte, aguerrido, y dudaba que se deprimiera por mucho tiempo ante su pérdida. Ferya recordaba su boda arreglada, y cómo debió desposarse con un hombre que no conocía. Con el tiempo, los dos se encariñaron mucho y pudieron formar un matrimonio bueno, estable, comprensivo. Pero ella hubiera querido algo mejor.

Spitelout estaba bien. Sabía que lo que él quisiera Egarto se lo concedería. Era el segundo, por lo tanto, no tenía muchas obligaciones y entre sus privilegios estaba que no podrían imponerle esposa. Y sabía, por su corazón de madre, que el corazón de su hijo ya tenía dueña.

Pero Estoico era necio en muchos sentidos. No quería que su joven hijo se aferrara a un deber que todavía no le correspondía y comprometiera su felicidad.

"¡La que quieras, madre!" respondió Estoico, agarrando ambas manos de Ferya y sosteniéndolas en alto. Si con ello podía darle paz, lo haría.

"Busca el amor mi vida" y esbozó una débil sonrisa con su poca energía "Búscala mi tesoro… y no te cases por deber. Quiero verte desde las alturas felizmente casado con la mujer de tus sueños…"

Tosió, la respiración se le dificultó y debió recostarse para descansar algo. Estoico pensaba seriamente lo que su madre le decía. Ella se moría, no podría vivir con su conciencia si la dejaba irse con angustias.

"Lo prometo, madre"

"Te amo hijo mío…"

Ferya conocía demasiado bien a su hijo. Él sería fiel a su palabra. Alivianada, sintiendo que ya no tenía pendientes en este mundo, fue cerrando sus ojos. Estoico aún sostenía sus manos, y fue sintiendo que sus dedos se relajaban, poniéndose fríos. El cuerpo yacía completamente suelto sobre las mantas. Su pecho ya no se alzaba.

0o0o0o0o0

Ferya recibió los funerales que correspondían a los vikingos dignos. Egarto, Estoico y Spitelout vieron la barca funeraria andar entre las aguas mientras su madera iba ennegreciéndose por las llamas, hasta que no quedó nada visible. El pueblo estaba convencido de que ella descansaría en paz. Había sido una esposa fiel, buena madre, Jefa amable y gran guerrera. Los dioses ampararían su espíritu hasta el Ragnarook*

Terminada la ceremonia, todos se fueron a sus hogares. Berk estaba de luto por su Jefa fallecida. Egarto se encerró en su alcoba igual que Spitelout. Estoico se fue a los bosques, nadie le siguió.

No era un secreto que el primogénito de los Haddock siempre fue muy unido a su madre. Entre Ferya y Estoico había un vínculo envidiable; los dos se querían demasiado. El respeto que él le tenía a Ferya era tan grande, que siempre dedicaba sus victorias a ella, incluso antes que a su padre.

Egarto no se molestaba. Un hombre que podía llegar a amar tanto a una mujer reflejaba sentimientos nobles, necesarios para saber gobernar una Tribu Vikinga. Lo que le molestó a Egarto fue que su hijo demorara tanto tiempo en reponerse por la muerte de su esposa.

Estoico entrenaba mucho, de manera ardua, queriendo que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de él. Pensaba en todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos. Ella solía despertarlo en las mañanas con palabras afectuosas, le cocinaba raciones extras de pan dulce, le enseñó a usar las hachas, le enseñó muchas técnicas para pelear, y otras más para cortejar.

Su buena madre. Ella representó siempre el calor de hogar que mantuvo unidos a los Haddock. Sin ella, no había realmente una casa acogedora a la cual regresar. Spitelout era un hermano bueno que le daba su espacio cuando lo requería y siempre se llevaron muy bien. Pero su padre era otra cosa…

Estoico claro que le tenía aprecio y cariño a su padre. Pero no se llevaba nada con él. Mientras su madre vivía soportó todo eso para no causarle disgustos ni penas ¡Ferya podía ser tan sensible a veces! Pero ahora, sin ella, no había que lo contuviera.

Y eso le devolvió sus pensamientos a la última charla que mantuvo con su mamá. Esa promesa que le hizo.

¿Cómo cumplirla?

* * *

><p><strong>*Ragnarook: en las costumbres nórdicas se creía que al final de los tiempos los dioses se enfrentarían en una guerra intensa que destruiría la humanidad y la tierra. El Ragnarook podría considerarse como el fin del mundo, parecido al actual Apocalipsis.<strong>

**Pues sí, Ferya murió, y le dejó a su hijo mayor una gran carga ¿O no? Personalmente fue para mí algo difícil escoger la forma en que Estoico se negaría a un compromiso que ya había prometido cumplir... la única forma de mantener su honor sería, entonces, por otra promesa igual o mayor. Y por eso se me ocurrió el juramento a su madre. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Tengo que mejorar algunas cosas? comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos (Reviews plis) :D**


	5. Las promesas son para cumplirse

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Ahora si me tarde más en subir este capítulo. Lo siento, he andado muy retrasada en mis historias. No llevo empezado ni el capitulo 6 de ésta ni el 4 de Vida Marital. Espero sepan entender que las tareas, familia y amigos roban muuuuucho tiempo.**

**Mil gracias a Espartano por su comentario :)**

**Sin más les dejo el capítulo esperando que lo disfruten muucho**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, es de DreamWorks, solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**Las Promesas son para Cumplirse.**

Spitelout conocía muy bien a su hermano, como también a su padre. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba de tolerancia entre ellos explotara, y temía las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Algo tramaba Estoico ¿Qué? No estaba seguro. Pero desde luego nada bueno, al menos no para Egarto.

Spitelout se sentó en un tronco cerca de su jardín, por donde miró a Estoico irse hacia el Gran Comedor. Hablaría con su padre y quién sabe qué le diría. Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo que se aproximaba una gran pelea.

"¿En qué piensas?" él se sobresaltó, mirando a Helga de pie a su lado. Inmediatamente se recorrió y le dio espacio para que se sentara "¿Algo malo?"

"No" le respondió "Bueno, eso creo…"

"¿Tiene que ver con tu hermano?"

"Sí, creo que se aproxima una gran tormenta"

Helga se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

"¿Tan grave es el asunto?"

"Lo ignoro, pero mi hermano no es de los que hacen problemas a lo pequeño ¿Recuerdas?"

Helga se echó a reír ante la expresión cómica de Spitelout. Guiada por la confianza, colocó suavemente una mano en el brazo de él. Se sonrojó un poco cuando Spitelout agarró fuertemente su mano.

"¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?" habló él de repente, y ella bajo tímida la cabeza.

"Sí…"

"¿Y?"

Helga respiró hondo. La pregunta de Spitelout le había tomado completamente por sorpresa. No es que ella no hubiese deseado eso, pero la puso a pensar mil veces cómo es que se enamoró de ella.

"Dime una cosa, Spitelout… ¿Tú de verdad me quieres, por ser quien soy?"

Spitelout le sonrió con calidez. Acarició su rostro y depositó un corto beso en sus labios, lo suficientemente largo para que ella por un momento perdiera la capacidad de pensar. Pensó en todas las veces que Helga lo había ayudado, en el Ruedo, en las peleas. Las interminables horas de compañía para ayudarle a sobrellevar sus problemas, los tiernos consejos cuando su madre murió.

Viendo en retrospectiva su vida, Helga siempre estuvo ahí en los momentos más difíciles y aún los alegres, dispuesta a ayudarlo. Simplemente no imaginaba un futuro sin ella.

"Te quiero porque eres la única que me comprende" le dijo, en un arranque de sentimientos completamente extraño en los vikingos "Y nunca podré ver en una mujer todo lo que veo en ti"

"Me vas a hacer sonrojar…"

"¿Más?"

Rieron.

"Si Spitelout… " susurró con una voz delicadamente baja y tierna "la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí"

"Hablaré con tus padres esta misma noche"

"Les diré para que te esperen"

Con sus manos entrelazadas, la pareja fue acercando más sus rostros. Se vieron a los ojos fijamente y al cerrarlos, sus labios se juntaron. Sus movimientos lentos, algo inexpertos, le parecían tiernamente perfectos a Helga, cuyo corazón latía desenfrenado por su amor hacia Spitelout. Aquello era un sueño vuelto realidad, sus ilusiones materializadas.

La pareja se separó sorprendida y ligeramente asustada cuando escucharon gritos provenientes del pueblo. Se pusieron de pie y, sin soltarse las manos, caminaron. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vieron a Egarto frente a Estoico. Gritaban encolerizados, cada uno defendiendo su postura. La gente rodeaba a los dos hombres con curiosidad.

"¿Así me agradeces que te haya consentido toda la vida?" le reclamó Egarto a su primogénito "¡Dándome la espalda!"

"No te estoy dando la espalda" respondió "Simplemente cumplo con una promesa"

"Juraste hacer lo que fuera necesario por mantener la paz en Berk ¡Me diste tu palabra de que desposarías a la heredera de Vrak!"

"Lo sé" repuso "Pero hice una promesa a mi madre en su lecho de muerte. Y sabes que la promesa a los muertos vale más que la promesa a los vivos"

Egarto entrecerró los ojos con enfado.

"¿A tu madre? ¡Maldita sea la hora en que la desposé!" gritó, completamente fuera de sí "Aún muerta encuentra la manera de encolerizarme"

"¡No te atrevas a insultar su memoria!" Estoico dio fuertes pasos hacia su padre, encarándolo de frente "Y cumpliré la promesa que le hice"

"¿Qué promesa, eh?"

"No me casaré por compromiso. Yo escogeré a la que será mi esposa"

"Y escogerás a la heredera de Vrak"

"¡NO!"

"¡Claro que sí! siempre has gozado tanto de hacerme quedar en ridículo ¡Esta vez no lo harás! El Jefe de Vrak y su hija llegarán esta misma semana ¡Tú serás quien decida!"

"¿Decidir qué?"

"La paz, o la guerra"

Fue el ultimátum de Egarto, antes de darse la vuelta y salir echo una fiera hacia el salón. Estoico se refugió entre los árboles y toda la gente comenzó a murmurar entre sí. Helga aún no salía de su asombro.

"¿Irás con tu hermano?" le preguntó a Spitelout.

Éste sonrió "No. Necesita estar solo"

"¿Y con tu padre?"

"Menos. Mejor vayamos con tus padres"

"Como quieras"

0o0o0o0o0

Estoico estaba tan enojado, golpeando las ramas de los árboles y pateando las rocas, que no se percató de dónde estaba hasta que un grito agudo lo hizo levantar su mirada. Enfrente de él, Valhallarama se sobaba una pierna. Miró el rededor, era el mismo claro donde recordaba haberse encontrado con Val, entrenando.

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme?" dijo ella molesta "¡No tengo la culpa de lo que sea que te esté pasando!"

Fue cuando notó la piedra en los pies de Val, esa misma que pateó con tanta fuerza.

"Lo siento" se disculpó genuinamente avergonzado. Aunque por accidente, le había pegado a una mujer, y eso iba completamente en contra de sus principios "No me percaté de que estabas ahí"

"Pues ya me doy cuenta"

La mujer se enderezó, con su martillo en alto.

"Tú tienes algo" le dijo "Usualmente no andas así de distraído"

"¿No escuchaste los gritos?" para ese punto, Estoico había asumido que todos en el pueblo discutían sobre la pelea que había tenido con su padre.

Valhallarama se encogió de hombros, acomodando un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja "Salí del pueblo en la mañana y he estado entrenando ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Discutí con mi padre"

"¿De verdad?" sonaba sorprendida "Vaya, creo que apenas llegue a Berk se me abalanzarán para contarme el chisme ¿verdad?"

Estoico resopló y se sentó en un tronco, visiblemente molesto. Val se golpeó mentalmente, siempre fue muy torpe a la hora de hablar. Dio unos pasos hacia él y pensó qué decir.

"Yo… perdón, no quise…"

"Déjalo así, Val"

Los envolvió un incómodo silencio. Val se acomodó la falda, alisando unas arrugas de su blusa y después pateó pequeñas rocas que se perdían entre el césped. Convencida de que no podía sostener el silencio más tiempo, habló:

"¿Por qué peleaste con tu padre?"

Estoico pensó antes de responder. No confiaba mucho en Val, pero al fin de cuentas ella lo sabría por las demás personas ¿Qué importaba decirle lo que estaba en boca de todo Berk?

"Por una promesa que le hice a mi madre"

"¿Cuál?"

"De no casarme con la heredera de Vrak"

"Ah… Y a tu padre no le gustó nada"

"Exacto"

Guiada por una extraña confianza, Valhallarama se sentó al lado de Estoico, con la distancia más que suficiente para no incomodarlo. Dejó el martillo en el suelo y cruzó las piernas, reacomodándose la falda.

"No debería importarte mucho lo que piense tu padre" le dijo "Es tu decisión"

"Es mi padre ¿Acaso a ti no te importaría lo que pensara tu papá de ti?"

Meditó la pregunta por un momento, viendo hacia las verdes copas de los árboles. Supo Val que debía ser cuidadosa con lo que fuera a decir, porque Estoico necesitaba en ese momento ayuda. Le daba una extraña sensación el verlo tan perdido y confundido ¡Ese no era el Estoico que conocía! Si apoyo necesitaba, se lo daría.

Una calidez en su pecho la inundó y guio las palabras que salieron de sus labios.

"No es lo mismo. Mi padre nunca me comprometería con una persona que no conozco para salvarse de la desgracia. Él quiere que sea feliz, y con esos pensamientos tu madre te hizo hacerle esa promesa"

"Pero él…"

"Egarto es un hombre que sabe velar por un pueblo pero no por una familia. Ningún padre decente comprometería sin más la felicidad y el futuro de sus hijos. Hay otras formas de llegar a acuerdos"

"No lo sé. Sonaba tan seguro"

"Habla tú con el Jefe de Vrak. Si tiene algo de amor por su hija, se sentirá agradecido contigo en vez de ofendido"

Estoico suspiró pensando seriamente en lo que Val le había dicho. En los ojos del chico se veía una especie de seguridad que ella inmediatamente reconoció. Agarrando el martillo, se puso de pie y le besó delicadamente la mejilla, en un movimiento corto, rápido y preciso.

"Nos vemos"

Se fue rápidamente por el sendero.

Estoico se quedó tieso, tocándose la mejilla besada ¿Valhallarama Fallegur*, la ruda y fuerte vikinga, le dio un beso en la mejilla? Uno corto, rápido, pero que aún así se sintió suave y dulce.

¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? ¡Era Val! La siempre ruda Val, tosca, fiera, dispuesta completamente a una pelea. Aunque no podía negar que le hacía honor a su nombre, pues era muy bella y de ojos intensos, fuertes, cautivantes. Ni con toda su actitud guerrera podía espantar el séquito de admiradores que esperaban la más mínima oportunidad de cortejarla.

Las palabras de Valhallarama en cierta forma lo orientaron, pero su acción le dejó muy confundido. Su cabeza daba vuelta por los pensamientos. Aunque algo bueno salió de todo eso: su última decisión.

0o0o0o0o

"¿Casarte?" repitió la palabra con gran asombro "¿Te vas a casar, de verdad?"

Helga tenía una tonta sonrisa en sus labios que no se quitaba con nada. Se dejó caer en la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos una almohada. Val, sentada a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla.

"¡Sí!" chilló con emoción "Mis padres no pusieron ninguna objeción, es un hecho ¡Me voy a casar!"

"Con Spitelout" agregó Valhallarama "Felicidades pero… ¿No crees que eres muy joven?"

"Val, tenemos la misma edad"

"Exacto ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de noviazgo? Estas cosas son para toda la vida Helga y se deben pensar bien"

"Val" ella miró firmemente a su amiga "Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida. Amo de verdad a Spitelout y sé que él me quiere. No necesito nada más"

Valhallarama resopló, tomando un poco de agua.

"Eso significa que quedaré soltera" rodó los ojos "Ahora no podremos hablarnos tan seguido como antes, con toda esa cháchara de que la casadas y las solteras no deben tener estrechas amistades y…"

"Val, ¿De qué hablas? No es como si fueras a quedarte soltera toda la vida"

"Quizá…" repentinamente pensó en Estoico. Val desechó esos pensamientos "Pero hablemos de otra cosa. Me siento realmente feliz por ti"

Abrazó a Helga con una sonrisa.

"Gracias amiga. Ya sabes que serás la dama ¿Verdad?"

Gimió "¿Yo?"

"¡Claro!"

"No te garantizo nada"

"Solamente te pido que sigas siendo la misma Valhallarama que conozco"

"Bueno, eso es tolerable…"

Las dos amigas charlaron un poco más. La noticia de unos recién llegados hizo que salieran apresuradas hacia la costa. Eran enviados de la tribu Vrak.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fallegur: significa "hermoso" en islandés.<strong>

**Para los que se pregunten porqué uso el idioma Islandés, ésta es la razón: el islandés es una lengua germánica que desciende del escandinavo antiguo. De todos los idiomas escandinavos (danés, noruego, sueco…) es el que más arcaico se preserva. No sufrió muchas alteraciones con el transcurso de los años y su gramática se parece mucho a la usada en las Eddas (poemas de mitología vikinga).**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Spitelout se nos casa! Y las cosas entre Estoico y Val van mejorando. ¿Qué medidas creen que tome Egarto? ¿Qué hablará Estoico con el Jefe de Vrak? ¿E Hilda, cómo se verá afectada? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de "A september night"**

**¡Comentarios, comentarios, comentarios! xD**


	6. ¿Desheredado?

**¡Hola a todos de nueeevooo! xD**

**Ya se, ya se, ya se ¡YA SE que tarde muucho tieeempo en actualizar este fic! espero que disculpen mi demora. Ya saben lo que es eso de tareas y exámenes (hay veces en qe de verdad odio pero ODIO la escuela)**

**en fin, aquí les traigo un capítulo completamente nuevo y ojalá les guste. Se va desatando aún más el carácter de Estoico :)**

**Muchas gracias a: Nefertari Queen, Lila, AliceCullen y Espartano por sus comentarios :D**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Es de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

**¿Desheredado?**

Hilda estaba con su padre en el Gran Salón de Berk. Era tan grande, más aún que en su pueblo natal. Sentada frente a una mesa con aguamiel y panes diversos, ella no comía nada. Estaban esperando al líder de Berk.

La puerta se abrió. Entro ahí un joven robusto de cabello rojizo. Hilda se tensó.

"Muy buenos días" saludó "Me llamo Estoico, soy el heredero de Berk"

¿Ése iba a ser su esposo? No era nada… feo. Pero tampoco era su tipo. Hilda mantuvo la expresión firme y procuró no decir nada, como tampoco demostrar que poco le faltaba para empezar a llorar.

"Buenos días" habló su padre "¿Por qué no está aquí Egarto, el Jefe de la Tribu?"

"Discúlpeme señor, pero de éste tema solamente yo puedo hablar con usted"

"Adelante, pues"

"Espero que usted sepa disculparme la decisión que tuve abruptamente que tomar. Pero no podré casarme con su hija" dirigió una mirada rápida a Hilda, con dejo de disculpa "Son situaciones muy grandes lo que me lo impiden"

Aunque realmente Hilda estaba muy aliviada, no así su padre. No es que quisiera casar a su hija, es que los habían engañado. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, rojo de cólera.

"¿Qué está usted diciendo?" reclamó "¡Hemos venido de tan lejos! ¡No fue éste el acuerdo al que yo llegué! ¿Quiere deshonrar a mi hija, rechazándola tan vilmente?"

Estoico se dirigió a Hilda, inclinándose con sincero arrepentimiento.

"Discúlpeme jovencita. Es una mujer hermosa, pero una promesa me impide tomarla como esposa. Espero me sepa disculpar y no guardar rencor"

Hilda miró a su padre y después a Estoico. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente y no estaba segura de qué demonios podía responder que no la hiciera verse perjudicada.

"Papá ¿Puedo hablar a solas con él?"

El Jefe rechistó.

"Bien, solo porque confío en ti"

Renuente, puños apretados y rechinando los dientes, salió del Gran Salón.

Estoico se puso de pie, mientras Hilda tomaba asiento. Bastó una sola señal para que Estoico se acomodara a su lado, los dos estaban algo inseguros de qué decir, pero a final de cuentas, Hilda pidió el permiso; ella debía empezar. Inhalando con fuerza, dijo:

"Siendo franca, yo no quería este matrimonio" admitió, rogando que Estoico fuera tan amable como había aparentado "Tus palabras me han consolado mucho"

"¿Hilda, verdad?"

"Si"

"No es otra mujer… bueno, sí. Pero no como usted piensa"

Sus ojos se abrieron confusos.

"¿No?" ella pensaba que, quizá, estaba enamorado.

"Le hice una promesa a mi madre, señorita Hilda, y yo…"

"No diga nada más" le cortó "Me basta con saber que es hombre de palabra"

Ya más relajada, Hilda esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estoico la miraba en todo momento, era una mujer a simple vista linda, delicada y obediente, que estaba ahí únicamente por su deber y su padre. Al igual que él, no deseaba el matrimonio ni un poco. Y verla tan aliviada le hizo sentirse mejor.

Al final, sí era una buena decisión.

"¿Tu padre me matará?" preguntó Estoico como broma.

"No creo" rió "Y yo menos. Puedes estar tranquilo. Llegaré a un buen acuerdo con mi padre, para que las relaciones entre nuestras tribus se mantengan pacíficas y estables"

"Si lo deseas, te puedo ayudar"

"No será necesario"

Ella se puso de pie. Él igual. Los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos por unos momentos. Los sentimientos de gratitud, alivio y felicidad se entremezclaron. Sintieron una especie de lazo extraño amarrándolos. No era amor, era más bien, una sensación de camaradería. Una amistad que, después, se vería más intensa.

"Ha sido todo un placer conocerla, señorita Hilda"

"Dime solo Hilda"

"Muy bien" corrigió Estoico "Ha sido un placer conocerla Hilda. Espero verla pronto por Berk"

"El placer ha sido mío Estoico. Y tenga por seguro que volveré"

Hilda subió a su barco con su padre esa misma tarde, con la sonrisa más radiante y alegre que había esbozado en todos esos días. Al final, su padre entendió y debió admitir que el joven Estoico había tomado el asunto con una naturalidad, deber y madurez mayor a la correspondiente de jóvenes en su edad. Sería un gran jefe en el futuro. De repente, la idea de tener relaciones diplomáticas amistosas con Berk no era nada malo. A Egarto no le quedaba mucho tiempo y se podía ver que Estoico tenía una mentalidad más moderna.

Solo una semana después y el comercio creció tanto entre ambas tribus, que Estoico e Hilda serían amigos por casi toda la vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Egarto no podía creerlo. El Jefe de Vrak, que se negó a llegar a un acuerdo pacífico y amistoso con él, obligándolo a arreglar un matrimonio, comprendió tan bien los motivos y palabras de Estoico que partió de Berk completamente feliz y dispuesto a crear relaciones armoniosas, sin necesidad de alianzas.

¿Cómo pudo ese muchacho hacer lo que él no?

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba empezando a sentir verdadera envidia de su hijo. Estoico demostraba ser el gran jefe que él, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nunca terminó de convertirse. Berk estaba bien, de verdad que sí, y la gente era feliz. Pero Egarto era consciente que podían serlo todavía más. No le entraba en su cerrada cabeza cómo fregados ese mocoso tenía tanas aptitudes.

Si, él le enseñó desde niño cómo podía dirigir, mandar. Qué hacer, qué no hacer. Pero muchas cosas que Estoico aprendió le hicieron desarrollar un patrón. Una especie de criterio. Las enseñanzas combinabas de su madre y de su padre le dieron, además de fortaleza, la sensibilidad suficiente para poder entender a las personas. Bueno, solo cuando la situación de verdad lo requería.

Esa capacidad diplomática prometía que sería un excelente Jefe. Pero Estoico, aún todo, debía aprender a obedecer. A las personas que merecían el respeto. Entre ellas, desde luego, él mismo.

Egarto entró en su casa y se sentó en la mesa, esperando la hora en que llegara su hijo. Empezó a atardecer, y no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Al fin, la puerta se abrió y fue Estoico quien entró en ella. Al ver a su padre su mueca se volvió más rígida y caminó directamente hacia su habitación. Claro que lo detuvo.

"Estoico" le habló "Tengo que hablar contigo"

Tenso, el muchacho se dirigió hacia su padre y se quedó en pie, viéndolo, pensando qué debían hablar. Lo invitó a tomar asiento y renuente, lo hizo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es un asunto serio"

"Dime pues"

"Me desobedeciste Estoico" reclamó "Completamente. No te importaron mis palabras ni las promesas que me hiciste. Rompiste un acuerdo que yo cerré"

"Nada bueno saldría de ese matrimonio forzado"

"Tú no puedes saber más que yo"

"Sé al menos lo que quiero" contestó casi con enojo "Y es lo mejor para Berk"

"¡Demuéstralo entonces!" gritó el enfurecido padre, dando un tremendo golpe en la mesa "No toleraré que seas así de desobediente con mi persona ¡A mí, que más respeto me debes!"

Estoico se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responder mal a ese comentario. Le daban ganas de ponerse en pie y demostrarle que ya no era un niño. Pero una voz interna actúo diciéndole que era más prudente quedarse callado. No podía olvidar que Egarto era, a pesar de todo, su padre. Y le debía respeto.

Egarto no se sentó y en vez de eso le dio la espalda. No iba a tolerar ninguna actitud rebelde por parte de su primogénito.

"¿Vrak prometió la paz?" preguntó.

"Sí" repuso "Ya no habrá problemas con esa tribu"

"Bien"

"Sé que rompí mi promesa padre. Pero es que no podía hacerlo. No podía casarme con esa mujer que no conocía"

"Lo sé" agarró el tarro con hidromiel y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo "Por eso he estado pensando seriamente…"

"¿Qué cosa, padre?"

"Verás, como no has podido casarte, tal y como era tu deber… Me haces pensar que no podrás responder de manera correcta cuando las situaciones lo ameriten"

El tono de voz que estaba usando de verdad espantaba a Estoico. Su padre se traía algo en manos.

"No creo que seas signo de ser el heredero de Berk"

Empalideció.

Egarto tenía un rostro frío, tieso, firme. Sin el menor rastro de duda o remordimiento en sus ojos. En cambio, su hijo sentía que le faltaba el aliento.

"¿QUE?" respondió.

"Quizá tu hermano tenga más manera de Jefe que tú" siguió hablando con calma.

"¿Me estás desheredando? ¡Descaradamente!"

"¡CALLA!" gritó "¡No tienes ningún derecho a gritarme, Estoico Haddock!"

"¡Lo tengo sobrado!" y su rostro se volvió rojo de la cólera "¡Yo soy tu hijo mayor! ¡Toda la vida me entrenaste para que fuera el Jefe de Berk! ¡No tiraré a un lado mis conocimientos y mis ambiciones por un maldito capricho de un anciano amargado!"

"¡Cuidado con cómo me hablas! ¡Ésta es mi casa!"

"¡Me importa en comino!" y golpeó la mesa "¡Ni siendo mi padre tienes el derecho a tratarme de ésta manera!"

"¡Pues lo hago!"

"¡Pues me largo!"

"¡Lárgate y puedes olvidarte de gobernar, Estoico!"

Miró seriamente a su padre. Y supo que lo estaba retando.

Estoico se inclinó, agarró la lanza, la espada y su escudo. Dio la media vuelta.

Y se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estoico se quedó en la casa de su amigo Bocón. Y por días enteros no habló la menor palabra con su padre. Eran como dos desconocidos. El pueblo sabía que la relación entre los dos era tensa en estos momentos tan críticos y no atinaban a saber qué hacer.

No había forma de consolarlo. Toda la vida, desde que era un niño, Estoico tenía en la mente que sería un gran vikingo. Él sería un guerrero. El mejor de todos. El mejor Jefe que Berk hubiera visto. Para eso había nacido, para eso fue criado. No podían simplemente arrebatarlo su destino porque a su padre le daba en gana. Algo tenía que hacer. Pero no sabía el qué.

Bocón le daba un poco de ánimo. De cualquier manera, Spitelout nunca aceptaría ser el Jefe. El chico jamás mostró en todas sus vidas tales aptitudes, y demasiadas veces se mostró gratificado con su hermano mayor por ser quien cargara orgulloso esa responsabilidad, para ahora cambiar de opinión.

Egarto era, además, muy orgulloso. Teniendo dos hijos varones, no le dejaría el cargo de Jefe a un hombre que no llevara la sangre y el apellido Haddock. Aunque Estoico sabía de esas cosas su ánimo no mejoraba. Estaba siempre enojado, porque la rabia crecía día con día. Extrañamente sentía que le quitaban su identidad.

Casi nadie se le acercaba ni hablaba con él. Respetaban su dolor, su confusión y tenían miedo de su espantoso carácter. Por su parte, Egarto parecía negar que tenía un hijo aparte de Spitelout y nunca hablaba de él. En esos días, padre e hijo perfeccionaron inmensamente el arte de evadirse. Nunca se vieron.

Estoico entrenaba en el Ruedo por las mañanas, salía a entrenar en los rededores del pueblo por las tardes y en las noches charlaba con Bocón ya fuera en la casa del mismo, o en la herrería donde trabajaba de vez en cuando. Los dragones, cuyos ataques terminaban uniendo más a las familias, no se habían dejado ver en varios días. Y la reconciliación parecía no querer llegar.

No era raro que Egarto y Estoico tuvieran peleas. En el furor de la batalla olvidaban sus diferencias, desataban la ira interna y podían volver a hablarse decentemente. No era el caso. Los dioses apartaron por un buen tiempo los dragones de Berk y prepararon otro medio para que los dos pudieran finalmente resolver sus diferencias.

Porque, dos semanas después de la pelea, el pueblo se vio notificado de que pronto se celebraría una gran boda: la de Spitelout con Helga.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pues si! Estoico se fue de la casa... que rebelde xD <strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? el próximo capítulo tratará sobre la boda ¿Creen que puedan reconciliarse? ¿O terminarán odiándose más? esto y más en el próximo episodio de "September Night"**

**A quienes no me conozcan, yo tengo más historias publicadas y tooodas de HTTYD (Hasta el momento)**

**¡BODA!: Narra la boda de Astrid e Hipo.**

**¡VIDA MARITAL!: es la continuación de Boda y todavía está en proceso, pues no la he terminado.**

**Cuestión de Costumbre: un one-shot que trataba sobre Hipo y su superación personal.**

**Just a Dream: ¡Mi primer fic en inglés! que ojalá les guste xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer! **


	7. Lo que causa una boda

**No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualicé esta historia, pero sé que es mucho. No se si el capitulo es la gran cosa pero al menos ya les subi uno mas. Gracias por pasarse a leerlo si es que entran acá.**

**Gracias a los comentarios de: Astrid2, Koko-ChanEvans, Aespn, anonimo, Guest, Nefertari Queen y AliceCullen. Me animan mucho aunque los lea después de un bueeen tiempo =)**

**Disclaimer.-Esta historia usa los personajes que pertenecen a DreamWorks, solamente me divierto al escribir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Spitelout había recibido las bendiciones correspondientes y la mano de Helga de sus padres, que sabían que el joven Haddock sería un buen esposo para su hija. Egarto había sido notificado por su hijo menor y el Jefe estaba más que feliz con la noticia de que al fin uno de sus hijos sentaría cabeza. Además, Helga era una muchacha bonita y alegre que sabía defenderse muy bien en el ruedo. En opinión de Egarto, sería una buena esposa y madre de sus nietos.

La noticia corrió por el pueblo como lo hace el pan caliente y pronto toda la gente estaba emocionada, preguntándole a las dos familias en qué podían ayudar para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo con prontitud, belleza y eficacia.

Estoico conocía a Helga y también a su hermano; sabía que harían una buena pareja por eso simplemente felicitó a Spitelout y le dio sus mejores deseos para que las cosas salieran bien. Pero en silencio, una vez que estuvo solo en la casa de Bocón, su mejor amigo pudo presenciar como si hubiera una inmensa duda en el interior del joven.

"No te ves como lo hace el hermano de un futuro esposo" le dijo Bocón "¿Tú que te traes en mente ahora?"

Estoico no lo miró, pero asintió débilmente como dándole a entender que lo había escuchado y que le iba a responder… en un momento.

"¿Sabes?" habló Estoico al fin "Me alegro por él. Es mi hermano y sé que será feliz. Pero no pude evitar pensar un poco en mi madre"

"¿Tu madre?" preguntó Bocón, acercándose un poco.

"Ella siempre quiso vernos casados" sonrió con algo de nostalgia "A los dos"

"Bueno, pero no deberías ponerte así de… extraño"

"No es por Spitelout. Es por mí" replicó, viéndolo al fin "Es que he estado pensando mucho en eso desde lo que pasó con Hilda. Realmente, no tengo idea de con quién podría casarme… ni siquiera sé si quiero casarme"

"Vaya… ¿Y de dónde vienen esos cambios de ánimo?"

"Después de Hilda, no me he animado mucho a buscar una chica con la que pueda establecerme. Además ¿Qué puedo ofrecer? Ya no soy el heredero, no tengo nada más que lo traigo puesto y cualquier chica que considere apropiada no querrá nada conmigo"

"Te estás complicando la vida. Que tu hermano menor se case no quiere decir que tu también debas casarte"

"En teoría, yo debí casarme antes de que él"

"Y en teoría, tú debes gobernar Berk. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero las cosas han cambiado demasiado estos últimos días"

Estoico guardó silencio, pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

"Además, no es como si estuvieras enamorado de nadie ¿O me equivoco?" Estoico frunció el ceño ante la idea "¡Ves! Spitelout llevaba ya mucho tiempo detrás de Helga, tú ni has empezado a cortejar a nadie ¿De qué te preocupas? Se dio lo que tenía que darse"

"Tú tampoco has cortejado a nadie"

"Ya, pero sabes que no soy de los que se casan. Si quieres una esposa, Estoico, búscatela"

"¿En dónde?"

"¡Aquí! ¿Dónde más? Hay muchas chicas bonitas en el pueblo pero necesito que me digas como cuáles te gustan"

"¿Realmente?"

"Realmente"

"Ninguna"

Bocón bufó.

"Haber… ¿Las chicas Hofferson?"

"Son lindas, pero muy tontas ¿No te parece?"

"Veamos… ¿Las mellizas Thora?"

"Siempre las confundo"

"¿La chica esa… Roberta?"

"¡Me lleva casi diez años!"

"¿Valhallarama?"

"¡Por favor, Bocón!"

Bocón se echó a reír.

"Eres demasiado exigente, mi amigo"

"Pues claro, la que escoja sería al esposa del Jefe de Berk…"

Estoico se calló después de mencionar aquello. Desde que era muy joven, iba pensando en cada futura novia como la mujer que lideraría a su lado en una aldea llena de vikingos testarudos. Él quería a una mujer vivaz, enérgica y fuerte que pudiera estar a su altura, tomando las riendas del pueblo de ser necesario como, por ejemplo, si él se iba a una guerra. Pero ahora que no era el heredero, ese pensamiento no le correspondía.

"Ahí radica todo, amigo" le dijo Bocón "No estás pensando en casarte, estás pensando en que ahora, no tienes una excusa para evitarlo"

Era cierto. Estoico había usado toda su juventud entrenando en vez de cortejando alegando que, como futuro Jefe, debía ser diestro en el combate. Las mujeres podían venir después, una vez que cumpliera sus obligaciones. Era una excusa sencillamente para no pensar en las chicas ni en el matrimonio, pero ahora… ¿Qué excusa le quedaba?

"No sé qué voy a hacer" admitió cabizbaja.

"Calmarte. No es el fin del mundo ¡Y nadie te está pidiendo que te cases!"

Bueno, en eso tenía razón, pero aún así estaba muy pensativo.

Bocón agarró el hacha que estaba recargada con la puerta y se la arrojó a Estoico. Él la sostuvo en alto, viéndolo con preguntas en el rostro.

"Vete a entrenar o a cortar leña, amigo. Debes distraerte un poco" le aconsejó, para después salir hacia la Fragua.

Estoico miró a su amigo alejarse y después al hacha. Quizá Bocón tenía razón.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Valhallarama estaba sentada en su casa, cerca del fuego y viendo las llamas crujir con la madera. Su madre estaba preparando la cena; el silencio era increíblemente tenso, la chica maldecía su suerte de que precisamente esa noche su padre hubiera decidido quedarse más rato con el Gran Comedor, dejándola a merced de su madre para una charla no muy amistosa.

"Helga será muy pronto esposa y quizá, madre" empezó al fin a hablar la señora Fallegur, ante el resoplido de su única hija.

"Hay que alegrarnos por ella" dijo Valhallarama, intentando no ahondar en el tema. Misión casi imposible por cierto.

"Es una de tus mejores amigas"

"Mi mejor amiga" corrigió.

"¿Y eso es todo lo que piensas?"

"Sí, estoy feliz por ella y ya"

La señora Fallegur dejó la comida de lado para ver fijamente a su hija.

"Esto es serio, Val. Tu amiga se está casando. Y yo, a tu edad, ya estaba esperándote" le recriminó.

Val suspiró, siempre era lo mismo.

"Tú sabes perfectamente que nunca ha sido mi intención la de casarme" miró a su madre "Quiero ser una guerrera"

"¡Yo soy una guerrera!" replicó su madre "Y también soy esposa y soy madre"

"Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera lo mismo mamá"

"¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Ser una solterona andante a la que todos le tienen lástima?"

"¡Claro que no, quiero ser la mejor guerrera de todo Berk!" se puso de pie, encarando a su madre cara a cara "Y sabes que si me caso, no lo conseguiré"

"¿Por qué estás tan renuente a casarte? No es nada malo, amor. Es nuestro deber ¡Las mujeres debemos tener hijos!"

"Los hijos me quitarán mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y además, no soy la chica más obediente de todas" bajó un poco la cabeza "¿Tú crees que algún chico me va a querer, conociéndome como soy de testaruda? No soy ciega madre, y sé que soy bella pero difícil"

"Nada que no puedas cambiar"

"NO quiero cambiar" la miró fijamente "No quiero cambiar solamente por un hombre. Ni tampoco quiero que el matrimonio me limite en entrenamientos y en peleas"

"Puedes ser esposa, madre y guerrera. Yo soy la prueba de ello"

"¡Pero no has peleado en mucho tiempo!"

"¿Y? mi vida, a todos los guerreros les llega una hora para retirarse"

"No quiero retirarme tan joven"

"Val…"

"¡No quiero casarme, entiende!"

Valhallarama agarró su martillo y salió de la casa, haciéndose la sorda ante los gritos de su madre. Trotó un rato hacia el bosque, antes de detenerse y andar por los senderos. Estaba oscureciendo, pero ella no quería volver a su casa en un buen rato.

¿Por qué a su madre le era tan difícil entender que ella no deseaba casarse? Había mujeres que nunca se casaban y no por eso eran mal vistas entre la gente de la aldea. Bueno, no eran mal vistas si eran buenas guerreras. Y ella iba a ser la mejor guerrera de todas.

Pero Valhallarama en el fondo tenía miedo del matrimonio. Porque, sabía perfectamente que casarse traería muchos cambios. A ella misma, a su forma de ser, a su manera de vivir. Y ella no quería cambiar nada de su mundo por nadie. Estaba bien ahora ¿Por qué debían de cambiar las cosas? No tenía sentido. No lo quería.

Había visto cómo Helga cambió después de enamorarse de Spitelout. Su amiga antes solamente tenía mente para pelear contra dragones y de un día al otro, estaba detrás del chico que le robó el corazón, deseando acercarse más a él y olvidándose casi por completo de los dragones. Claro que entrenaba, pero no era lo mismo. Y Valhallarama, que había entrenado tanto y tan arduamente para ser una de las mejores guerreras de Berk, no quería un cambio así de abrupto en su personalidad.

La chica se tensó cuando escuchó un ruido entre las malezas, quedaba tan poco del sol en el cielo que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para ponerla ligeramente nerviosa. Apretó con fuerza el martillo entre sus manos y después, se puso en posición de ataque, esperando escuchar con detenimiento cualquier otro ruido.

Era un murmullo de una voz humana, lo cual la calmó, porque mientras no fuera un animal salvaje no había de qué preocuparse. Escuchó entonces cómo algo filoso golpeaba una superficie dura, supuso que sería un hacha. Se movió silenciosa hacia la sombra de unas copas de árboles, buscando permanecer oculta. A la distancia pudo ver que se trataba de Estoico.

Estoico estaba inmerso en sus balbuceos y estancando el hacha una y otra vez en la madera; había tenido una semana difícil, quedando desheredado. Pensó que quizá una simple broma lo pondría de mejor humor, porque al parecer, estaba demasiado enojado. Se movió sigilosa, con el martillo en alto, quedado escondida entre los árboles. Ni siquiera entendió porqué quería animarlo, pero tampoco pensó mucho en eso, solamente dejó que el plan siguiera.

Estoico caminaba por el sendero refunfuñando nuevamente cuando, de la nada un ruido fuerte lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio a pocos milímetros de la cara un martillo de piedra pulida. Lívido y un poco asustado, el joven estaba a punto de alzar el hacha en sus manos cuando reconoció el rostro de Valhallarama entre las sombras, emergiendo con una sonrisa.

"Se está haciendo costumbre vernos en el bosque" le dijo ella, bajando el martillo hacia el suelo "¿Qué hicieron esos pobres árboles para quedar masacrados?"

Estoico, pálido todavía, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Me diste un enorme susto!" gritó.

Ella no dejó de sonreír.

"Sí, pero tu cara se veía graciosa" ese comentario no le gustó nada a Estoico, pero ella no le dio tiempo de responder "Así que, no me has respondido ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"¿Quedar desheredado es poco?"

Val rodó los ojos.

"Egarto es impulsivo, pero no idiota" le dijo "Dudo mucho que le pida a Spitelout que sea el Jefe. Y dudo más que él acepte serlo"

Por más que Estoico quería creer en esas palabras, refunfuño. Val sonrió un poco, él ciertamente no estaba de humor y ella tampoco. Pero a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no quería empezar una pelea.

"Deberías estar feliz" dijo entonces ella "Tu hermano se va a casar"

Frunció el ceño. Ése era el tema del que precisamente él no quería hablar.

"Felicidades por él"

Val lo miró fijamente.

"¿Tan agria es tu relación con Spitelout? Pensé que se llevaban bien"

"Me llevo bien con él" se apresuró a decir "Pero… ¿qué más da que se case?"

"Ese es el fin de la mayoría de los vikingos"

"Ciertamente, no para mí"

"Bueno, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo"

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, los ojos de Estoico y de Valhallarama de juntaron. Vieron ese brillo de complicidad mutua y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ambos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Egarto miró con ojos molestos al curandero mientras él veía cómo las hierbas hervían en el recipiente con agua. Una vez que la infusión estuvo lista, vacío el contenido en un vaso y se lo dio al Jefe de la Tribu. Egarto tomó el calentísimo y amargo brebaje antes de beberlo.

"¿Esto me curará?" preguntó, una vez que terminó de tomarse el té.

El curandero respiró hondo, llevando el recipiente hacia el otro lado de la choza donde podría lavarlo. Buscó las palabras adecuadas antes de hablar.

"Eso dependerá de los dioses" dijo entonces "Por ahora, le disminuirá el dolor y también deberá de ir apagando la enfermedad"

"¿Qué dicen las runas?" inquirió.

El curandero agarró las runas que estaban encima de la cómoda y caminó hacia el Jefe. Juntó ambas manos, encerrando las piedras talladas y después de agitarlas, murmurando rezos y preguntas, las lanzó al aire. Las runas cayeron en la mesa frente a Egarto, rebelando sus predicciones.

"No del todo bien" dijo el curandero, mientras leía los mensajes de las piedras "No es seguro que se recupere del todo, señor"

Egarto resopló.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" gritó, poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

"Es lo que dicen las runas señor, no yo" le recordó el viejo curandero, metiendo las piedra nuevamente en la correa donde las guardaba.

"No puede ser posible… no puede ser posible"

Egarto replicaba y murmuraba en voz baja. Los dolores habían comenzado semanas atrás, pero se intensificaron de manera alarmante. Ya no eran por las viejas heridas de batalla, no, ahora eran por una enfermedad nueva que el curandero no estaba seguro de cómo tratar y su destino estaba ahora a completo interés de los dioses ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida?

"Si me permite opinar" dijo el curandero, tomando la palabra sin esperar la respuesta del Jefe "Yo creo que esta enfermedad es todo el estrés y el rencor que tienen en su interior, señor"

"¿Estrés y rencor?"

"Sí, sobre todo a su hijo mayor" Egarto no quería hablar del tema, pero el curandero siguió diciendo "Creo que si pone todo en orden, tus deberes y sus emociones… entonces se curará"

"No es fácil"

"Nada que valga la pena lo es, señor"

"Usted limítese a darme esos tés cada semana ¿de acuerdo?" le miró de forma altanera "Yo me ocuparé de mi vida"

El curandero resopló mientras Egarto se iba azotando la puerta.

Por prudencia no había dado el mensaje completo, pero el llamado de las runas no era nada alentador. Egarto iba a morir, los dioses ya lo habían decidido. Solo esperaba que el tiempo que le quedara de vida no fuera malgastado. El tiempo perdido hasta los héroes lo lloraban, se decía*

El curandero se puso a adivinar más la suerte con sus runas, en este caso, del joven heredero. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro cuando vio que Estoico iba a ser un Jefe, y además, uno realmente bueno y aceptado. Pero también le vislumbró dolor, una pérdida muy profunda (¿un hijo, esposa, al parecer?) y también mucha frustración, decepción y confusión.

Después vio cambio. Un inmenso cambio que aparecía en el porvenir no solamente de la familia Haddock. Ese cambio iba a mejorar a todo Berk. Un cambio que iba a venir de un nuevo heredero, quizá el hijo de Estoico.

El curandero guardó las runas satisfecho. Serían tiempos difíciles, pero después, hermosos.


	8. ¿Canción para amigos?

**¡Pues no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda! ja ja ja... ¿no verdad? ok no...**

**Muchos me pidieron por esta historia y eso me sorprendió ¡no pensé que tuviera tanta fama! después de ver HTTYD 2 pues muchas cosas no coinciden (aquí Val es guerrera y en la pelicula es pacifista) pero terminaré el fic con algunos ligeros cambios que espero acomodar bien =D**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Los preparativos para la boda se hicieron lo más rápido que pudieron, tomando en cuenta en que era la ceremonia más importante de cualquier hombre y mujer, y que la boda era de nadie más y nada menos que el hijo del jefe. Bajo la supervisión de Helga (y algunos cuantos comentario de Spitelout) todos los preparativos fueron llevados a cabo por un comité encabezado por la madre de Helga, que se encargó de todo estuviera listo para la próxima luna llena.

Faltaba apenas un día para la gran ceremonia y todos en el pueblo estaban vueltos locos yendo de un lado al otro para terminar las últimas cosas que ocuparían al día siguiente. Principalmente las mujeres casadas eran las que tenían esa preocupación, pues la boda de las jóvenes era siempre el pretexto perfecto para crear las enormes fiestas que siempre deseaban hacer, bajo la excusa de que la feliz novia debía disfrutar sus últimas semanas de soltería sin preocupaciones.

La señora Fallegur era de las que más al pendiente estaban de terminar los preparativos. Valhallarama estaba cansada porque toda la mañana se la pasó ayudando a su madre mientras terminaban de escribir unas pequeñas tarjetas tradicionales que se les otorgaban a los invitados como recordatorio de la boda. La tarjeta incluía los nombres de los novios, la fecha de la gran fiesta, la estación lunar y también la oración a la diosa Frigg* para que el matrimonio fuera bendecido. Val estaba cansada, había estado escribiendo con su mejor letra durante horas las malditas tarjetas ¿Por qué Helga no estaba ahí haciendo las tarjetas para _su_ boda?

"¡Terminé al fin mamá!" dijo Valhallarama, poniéndose de pie y estirando los aturdidos dedos de la mano.

Antes de que su madre pudiera responder alguna cosa, Valhallarama agarró su martillo y salió corriendo de la casa. Si su madre le dijo algo, no la escuchó, porque corrió tan rápido que en menos de tres minutos ya estaba en el sendero del bosque, con su cabello rojizo meneándose de un lado al otro al son de sus caderas.

El bosque estaba silencioso, algo que Valhallarama había extrañado mucho los últimos días. Penetró más en el sendero hasta el lugar donde ella siempre iba para entrenar. Como lo esperaba, Estoico estaba ahí con su hacha haciendo movimientos de batalla. Al verla le dedicó una sonrisa como saludo.

Desde la segunda vez que se encontraron en el bosque, cuando compartieron esa idea mutua de que el matrimonio no parecía ser una opción para ellos, habían estado viéndose a escondidas en esa parte de toda la isla para practicar, entrenar y a veces charlar. Se veían cada tercer día, y eran momentos que Valhallarama siempre esperaba con ansias. Por un lado, porque aprendía muchas cosas de Estoico. Y por otro lado, porque era extrañamente relajante y agradable estar con él.

Valhallarama estaba muy cansada, y aunque tenía ganas de entrenar la verdad quería tomarse un respiro antes de empezar a hacer el ejercicio. Se sentó en un tronco que estaba cerca, dejando el martillo caer al suelo, y estiró lo más que pudo los brazos hacia el cielo para que sus músculos se relajaran. Estoico enterró el hacha con un golpe en el árbol más cercano, y caminó hacia ella.

"Día pesado ¿eh?"

"Mucho" a su voz se le coló un bostezo "Mi mamá me ha tenido ayudándola haciendo tarjetas de boda todo el día"

"Suena como algo tedioso"

"Es la cosa más aburrida que te puedas imaginar"

Estoico sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

"Párate" le pidió con voz repentinamente tierna. Consternada por el cambio de tono, y la mirada relajada en el rostro de Estoico, Valhallarama se paró y se colocó tal y como él le dijo "Ahora, no te preocupes, sólo relájate"

Los fuertes y enormes brazos de Estoico rodearon el cuerpo de Valhallarama y ella inmediatamente se ruborizó. Esos fuertes brazos rodearon su espalda y la apretaron con mucha fuerza, alzándola levemente. Val gritó por la sorpresa y luego por un repentino dolor, escuchando cómo los huesos de su espalda tronaban uno tras otro. Estoico la volvió a dejar en el suelo, sujetándola por los hombros. Val sintió como un enorme peso se retiraba de sus hombros y el relajamiento llegaba a cada parte de su cuerpo. Con ayuda de Estoico, volvió a sentarse en el tronco.

"Wow" reaccionó "¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"De esas pocas cosas que valió la pena entre tantas enseñanzas de mi padre"

"¡Pues fue la mejor, sin duda alguna!"

Estoico reía genuinamente, y para ese momento, Val se encontró pensando. Ella no recordaba haber visto a Estoico reír de esa forma, jamás.

"¿Quieres practicar?"

"¡Claro!"

Valhallarama agarró el martillo y se levantó de un salto, con ganas renovadas y más que dispuesta a empezar un día de acción. Ella y Estoico practicaron muchos movimientos y perfeccionaron otros más ¡A este paso ella sería una gran guerrera en muy poco tiempo! cuando terminaron de entrenar, los dos se recargaron en el tronco y descansaron.

"Mañana es el gran día" dijo Val, intentando sonar despreocupada.

"Ah, cierto" Estoico parecía no recordarlo "Mi hermano se ve muy nervioso. Imagino que así se ponen todos los novios ¿no?"

Val se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Helga también se ha puesto muy nerviosa también, pero pues es mi primera experiencia con una boda"

"Nuestra" corrigió Estoico "¿Tú crees que, si tú y yo nos llegamos a casar, nos pongamos así?"

"¡Lo dudo mucho!" Val estaba riendo "Dudo para empezar que nos casemos. Y también dudo que nos pongamos nerviosos"

"Según mi hermano, es lo que corresponde cuando uno está enamorado"

"Claro, él está enamorado, es natural que piense así" repuso la joven y hermosa vikinga mientras se peinaba el brillante cabello "Si algún día te veo nervioso y enamorado, Estoico Haddock, ese día entonces podrás pedirme lo que quieras"

"¿Cómo lo que quiera?"

"Eso, lo que quieras" y de repente, los verdes ojos de Val estaba puestos en la mirada azul de Estoico "Si algún día llegas a enamorarte, Estoico, ese día podrás pedirme el favor que quieras. Y sea lo que sea, te doy mi palabra que lo cumpliré"

"Eso no me parece justo"

"¡Es solo una apuesta! ¡Un juego!"

"Bueno, te lo acepto sólo si yo mismo cumplo esa norma. Si algún día te veo enamorada, Valhallarama Fallegur, entonces yo tendré que cumplir lo que me pidas"

"¡Trato!"

Para Valhallarama era un simple juego. Ella no sabía lo que le depararía después el destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estoico llegó a la casa de Bocón y dejó una gran pila de leña recién cortada cerca del fogón, así como su hacha al lado de toda esa madera. Se sentó cerca del fuego para calentarse, frotando una mano con la otra y respirando acompasadamente.

"¿Qué cuenta Valhallarama?" preguntó Bocón, apareciendo por detrás.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Estoico, haciéndose el que no sabía nada.

"No soy tonto" Bocón se acercó para sentarse cerca de donde estaba él "Siempre que vas y ves a Val, tienes una especie de sonrojo en sus mejillas"

"¡¿En qué cosas te fijas?!" gritó y se puso de pie.

"No es voluntario. Pero toda tu cara cambia cuando la ves, así que uno se da cuenta"

"¡Maldición!"

Estoico caminaba de un lado al otro, pensando en qué demonios debía decirle a su mejor amigo. Bocón lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Aunque era joven, ya sabía qué pasaba.

"No es mi intención" dijo al fin Estoico "Val y yo nos encontramos en el bosque porque vamos y entrenamos ahí muy seguido. A veces platicamos, pero no es nada"

"¿Es una amiga entonces?"

Estoico se detuvo a pensarlo

"Sí, creo que podría decirse que es una amiga. Se está convirtiendo en una amiga"

"Eso es bueno Estoico. Necesitas alguna influencia femenina en tu vida ahora que tu madre pasó a mejor vida" Bocón se puso de pie con movimientos más lentos "Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana es el gran día de tu hermano"

"Sí, tienes razón. Deberíamos irnos a dormir"

"Y, Estoico, ten cuidado con esas visitas con Val. No es malo, pero ya sabes cómo es la gente"

Dicho esto, Bocón se fue a su alcoba a recostar.

Estoico se quedó cerca del fuego viendo las llamas crepitar y el color anaranjado que ascendía a rojizo y desaparecía en el aire. Lo que le había dicho Bocón era muy cierto. Su amistad con Val podía ser malinterpretada en muchas formas.

Haciendo memoria, Estoico se sorprendió de en qué momento Val dejó de ser la marimacho para convertirse en algo muy parecido a una amistad. Cada tercer día ellos se encontraban en el bosque, en el mismo lugar de siempre, y entrenaban. Empezó por casualidad, porque antes de encontraban sin pretenderlo y terminó por ser un hábito. Y ahora, de repente, la imagen de la delgada y bien formada silueta de Val llegando hasta donde él estaba le causaba una sensación muy grata.

Jamás se había sentido así antes. No estaba enamorado, de eso no tenía la menor duda, había visto a Spitelout cuando se enamoró y él no se sentía de esa forma por Val. Más bien, el estar con Valhallarama era algo como natural. Dejando de lado las rivalidades que tenían desde niños, los dos compartían muchas opiniones y ella era una guerrera excepcional con la cual podía entrenar y mejorar sus técnicas. Estar con ella era agradable, muy agradable, pero eso era todo.

Si estuviera enamorado de ella, esperaría con ansias a que llegara el día en que pudiera verla. Y también sentiría que su corazón latía con más fuerza cuando ella aparecía frente a él. Pero no sentía nada de eso. Entrenar y hablar con ella le dejaba como una sensación de buen gusto y una sonrisa el resto el día, pero era la buena compañía. Una buena amistad que apenas estaba naciendo.

Bocón tenía razón, nadie entendería que lo de ellos era una amistad nacida de una casualidad y de un gusto común por entrenar. No. El resto de la gente pensaría que era… una especie de cortejo. ¡Ja! Estoico se echó a reír ¿Él cortejando a Valhallarama? ¡Ya quería ver el día en que eso llegara!

De repente recordó esa apuesta que habían hecho él y Val horas atrás.

"_Si algún día te veo nervioso y enamorado, Estoico Haddock, ese día entonces podrás pedirme lo que quieras"_

¡Ja! En ese momento se contuvo de no reír, aunque sabía que Val también lo estaba diciendo en broma, pero no quería sonar grosero. Tanto ella como él sabían que ese día, si es que llegaba, estaba demasiado lejos del presente.

Lo mejor sería seguir el ejemplo de Bocón e ir a dormir. Mañana sería un día pesado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La boda fue tan hermosa como lo habían planeado. Y tanto fue así, que hasta Estoico dejó de lado los prejuicios y admitió con algo de mala gana que el evento había sido muy hermoso y gratificante.

El Gran salón había sido decorado con flores y listones, predispuestos para que el lugar se viera de lo mejor. La enorme fogata estaba en su apogeo dando calor e iluminación. El banquete había sido elaborado con mucho esmero y tenía tanta variedad de platillos que hacia agua la boca de cualquiera.

Helga, vestida con blanco y con flores en la cabeza, estaba al lado de un bien arreglado Spitelout. Ambos se veían nerviosos, pero muy contentos. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con la más solemne dignidad vikinga, mientras los dos jóvenes intercambiaban los votos frente a los dioses y se prometían amor eterno y fidelidad. La pareja después desfiló hasta el gran salón dando inició a la fiesta y los barriles de aguardiente se abrieron para deleite de todos los mayores.

Estoico estuvo cerca de su hermano todo el tiempo. spitelout estaba muy contento, y aliviado de que todo salió bien "Pensé que Helga escaparía al último momento" confesó entre risas. Brindó con su hermano y otros amigos mientras comían. Veía a lo lejos como su ahora esposa platicaba animadamente con amigas y señoras, disfrutando ella la velada. Por ahora estarían con sus propias amistades, ya más tarde empezarían a bailar y llegaría la hora de ir a casa. Pero ahora, debían disfrutar todo.

"¿A poco no tengo a la mujer más hermosa de todas?" dijo Spitelout, viendo a su esposa al otro lado del salón.

Estoico se reía y bebía, buscando con la mirada a Helga, la feliz novia. Encontró a la linda y rubia mujer platicando muy feliz, pero se sorprendió de ver quién estaba a su lado.

Valhallarama estaba platicando y se veía muy feliz, y además, muy diferente. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a la mujer marimacho que usaba siempre su armadura y dos trenzas alrededor de su rostro. Pero esta Valhallarama hacía honor a su nombre, y se veía tan hermosa como una valquiria. Llevaba un hermoso vestido que acentuaba su silueta, delgada pero bien definida y proporcionada. El largo cabello castaño rojizo caía ondulado y libre por su espalda, ligeramente recogido por unos broches dorados que resplandecían bajo la luz de fuego.

En parte guiado por toda el aguardiente que ya había tomado, Estoico caminó hacia Val y le agarró la mano. La chica se sorprendió, pero ella también había tomado y estaba más relajada de lo usual. Sin importarles la impresión que diera, los dos se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música entre risas y bromas. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron al hijo mayor de Egarto bailar y mostrarse tan abierto con una mujer, y especialmente con Valhallarama.

Spitelout bailaba con Helga y las dos parejas jóvenes eran la sensación del momento. Algunos cuantos se animaron a bailar también, pero nadie sorprendía tanto como la bella Val tan bonita danzando con el grande y fuerte de Estoico.

La fiesta continuó aún después de que los novios se retiraron a su nueva casa en donde vivirían de ahora en adelante. Todos bebieron, comieron y disfrutaron bailando con la música y el ritmo del fuego. Valhallarama bailó toda la noche, algunas veces con otros jóvenes que desde esa noche empezaron a cortejarla. Pero la mayoría de los bailes estuvo acompañada por Estoico, a quien no le terminaba de gustar que Val se fuera a bailar con otros hombres.

La fiesta ya casi llegaba a su fin, y los músicos, también ya algo borrachos, olvidaron que los novios ya se habían ido y comenzaron a tocar una canción de amor. Las personas aún así se regocijaron y bailaron. Val y Estoico reían mientras escuchaban la canción. Quizá la emoción del momento. Quizá la ebriedad de la situación. Quizá el hecho de que estaban felices, fuertemente abrazados… quizá… quizá…

Empezaron a cantar mientras bailaban la canción. Y para cualquiera que hubiera puesto atención, habría visto que una chispa brillaba en sus ojos mientras cantaban y bailaban como dos jóvenes… encariñados.

_Ni fuerte sol ni frío atroz harán dejar mi viaje_

_Si me prometes corazón amarme por la eternidad_

_Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal me asombran tus palabras_

_No quiero una empresa audaz es bastante si me abrazas_

La pareja daba vueltas y saltaba emocionada alrededor de la fogata. Valhallarama reía mientras cantaba y Estoico intentaba evitar que ella se cayera. Los dos estaban divirtiéndose como hace mucho ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

_Con tus abrazos y tu amor, en las danzas y en los sueños_

_Con pena y alegría igual conmigo yo te llevo_

La música llegó a su fin, y todos aplaudieron por la hermosa velada. Valhallarama miró a Estoico y, motivada aún por el aguardiente, le sonrió como sólo las mujeres saben hacerlo a los hombres.

"¡Gracias por tan linda noche!" le dijo, con completa honestidad.

"No hay nada que agradecer" fue su amable respuesta.

"Hasta mañana"

"¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?" sabía que ella había tomado y le preocupaba que cayera dormida antes de llegar a su cama.

"No, gracias. Estoy bien"

Y aunque no lo estuviera, su enorme sonrisa lo convenció.

Estoico se quedó sentado en el gran comedor, donde probablemente se quedaría a dormir con otros hombres, mientras Val salía con su madre y unas amigas más. Su danzante cabello desapareció por la puerta.

Recostándose en la mesa, comenzó a recordar la hermosa velada. Recordaba la carita de Val con sus verdes ojos brillantes mientras los dos bailaban alrededor de la fogata. Era una sonrisa que le encantaría ver muchas veces más. Recordaba cómo bailaban, como reían, cómo se divertían. Y él mismo estaba asombrado. Porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se divertía tanto.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, y con la imagen de la sonriente y divertida Valhallarama danzando alrededor del fuego, se quedó profundamente dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Valhallarama llegó a su cuarto, se quitó el vestido y se puso otro más cómodo, peinó su cabello y se recostó en la cama. Estaba muy relajada y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás había visto a Estoico reír y divertirse de esa forma. Había sido muy divertido bailar con él prácticamente toda la noche. Los rostros de esos cortejadores que también la sacaron a bailar desaparecieron pronto de su mente, y en sus recuerdos sólo perduraba la sonrisa de Estoico mientras cantaban al unísono esa hermosa canción.

Cansada como estaba, no pudo pensar mucho antes de quedarse dormida. Durmió soñando con música, fogatas, comida y bailes. Y en todos esos bailes, el mismo y robusto hombre la tomaba en sus brazos y la hacía saltar y reír mientras acompañaban el ritmo de la música.

Ella soñaba, y había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro aún cuando estaba dormida. Se acurrucó aún más en la cama, de lo feliz que estaba en sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Síiii! es la canción que cantan Estoico y Val en laa película (en la danza y en los sueños) es una canción tan bonita, me encantooooo y tenía que ponerla aquí ¡lo siento! <strong>

**Las cosas ya van cambiando... y cambiarán más... ¡esperen al día siguiente! jajajaja**


End file.
